My Enemy My Love
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: *Complete and Reposted* "He's a drug. You know he's bad for you, but it's like I said he's a drug and in the same way he's addicting. You can't just stop; you don't want to." Dark AU. Kaiser/Yolie
1. Captured

Legal crap: I don't own any of these characters so after I'm done I'll put there slightly wrinkled forms back in order. I have no money, I am currently putting myself through college, and the only thing I could give you if you sued me is debts. So for both our sakes, please don't sue me, it really wouldn't be worth it.

Author's notes: I really wasn't sure about posting this. Please give me some feedback; I'd like to know what you think. Thanks so much I hope you enjoy this. 

It is very Alternate Universe, but I think it does a pretty good job of keeping the characters how they would be had they gone through what they have (I think anyway). 

It's pretty dark so far and has some definite adult themes. Oh yeah and watch our there's a little bad language here and there. My roommate told me it was worth having people look at so here goes! 

My Enemy; My Love

Yolei Inoue took another drag of her cigarette, and then slowly breathed out the smoke.  '_Gods, I am one screwed up chick_.' She laughed out loud at the thought.

" You know, smoking is bad for you." Davis Motomiya informed her, cracking his knuckles.  His dark brown hair was so long it almost looked neat pulled back in a ponytail.  He wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a pair of red gloves for protection.

Yolei adjusted the ties of her nearly backless shirt. " So is getting wasted every night. If you can drink yourself into a stupor night after night and Cody can wear nothing but black and preach about coming darkness. I can smoke with a clear conscious." She rolled her eyes and unconsciously rubbed the scars on her back.

" Fair enough. But you gave all this up, why the hell come back?" He questioned.

" Because we all know we failed and what we must do." The chilling voice of Cody Hida rang in the ears of the other two chosen.  His height had increased over the years, but all that time had done nothing for the brooding personality he had acquired after _it_ happened. His leather jacket showed off how the once smallest digi-destined was now the most formidable of them all. " Nice hair Yolei, are you trying to completely conform to society." His cold emerald eyes bored holes through both of them. 

" I can't exactly do that with two 7 ½ inch scars running down my back, now can I?" Yolei pushed her braids out of her face as she snapped.

Cody pulled off his hat and smirked, " Better scars than horns." The two golden spikes that protruded from top of Cody's head curved back to follow his brown hair.

Davis fidgeted with his gloves, pulling at them randomly, refusing to speak for the moment.

" What wrong Davis? Are they hurting you again?" Cody asked before laughing, " At least you learned to control 'em, so you aren't smoking people anymore."

Davis looked away, " They're fine, as long as I keep 'em covered."

" He didn't mean anything by it." Yolei touched Davis's shoulder to comfort him. " Cody leave him alone."

Cody looked away, and shoved his hands roughly into his pockets. " Whatever."

Yolei opened her mouth to say something, when she heard _it_.  

An inhuman, evil, tormented sound, like a creature screaming in pain and anger all at once.  The three destined looked towards the sound, as creature came over the hill.  It was combination of the previous destines' digimon; it started towards them throwing all sorts of attacks as it charged.

Yolei froze, her heart stopped beating in her chest; she could feel the chill of evil. It was just too familiar, too much like it had been the first time they'd seen this creature.

" No." Davis took an involuntary step back in fear, shaking his hands vigorously.

Cody threw off his jacket, " Drop dead sucker! GOLD RUSH! " He screamed as he leaped at the monster.

Yolei ground her teeth together, before slamming her fists hard against her breastbone. She could hear herself scream, and felt a searing pain as two brown wings erupted from her back. Yolei stood on shacking feet as a bit of blood ran down her back, from the re-opening of the old wounds.  She spread her wings and took flight, " Davis, we need your help. We trust you come on."

Davis looked from his hands to the creature to his friends. He took a deep breath and seemed to be moving forward.

" Come on Davis we need you." Yolei was concentrating solely on getting Davis moving, ever since they lost Kari and TK, Davis just wasn't himself.

_*** Begin Flashback_

" Hold your ground guys! We can beat this guy!" Davis shouted above the explosions.

TK nodded, "Pegasusmon, give him another shot!" 

_The horse-like digimon complied, "STAR SHOWER!!!"_

_" That's the way! Nefertimon, keep it up!" Kari encouraged._

_" ROSETTA STONE!"_

_" Give up you pitiful fools!" The Kaiser shouted from his position aboard another digimon._

_" We'll never stop fighting you, ever!" Cody shouted sticking his chin in the air._

_Suddenly there was a blinding explosion, lots of screaming both human and digimon, and it seemed that the whole world had been pulled out beneath them. _

_When the dust settled the Kaiser was nowhere to be seen. _

_Davis stood up, picked up his now-in-training digimon and looked around what now was creator.  " YOLEI! CODY! KARI! TK! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS???"_

_Yolei stumbled forward cradling,_ _Poromon in her arms. " I'm right here Davis. You're enough to wake the dead.  What happened?"_

_" I don't know. CODY! KARI! TK! KKKKAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIII!!!!" He continued to shout._

_Yolei smirked trying to lighten the mood. " I certainly wouldn't want to come back to that."_

_" I guess I'm a little braver than you." Cody smiled, although he was covered in dirt._

_" Ha, Ha." Yolei responded dryly. " Is __Upamon__ okay?"_

_" Yeah, he's fine. Just dirty." Cody rubbed the digimon's head._

_" And hungry." The little critter piped up, " Don't forget hungry."_

_" Where are TK and Kari?" Davis wondered aloud._

_" Oh chill they're probably together." Yolei smiled._

_" That's what worries Davis." Cody giggled._

_Poromon was struggling to get down. _

_" Hey what's wrong?" Yolei questioned._

_" Down. Put me down." Poromon continued to wriggle._

_" Alright, Alright." Yolei set down her digimon and watched him hop over a little ridge. " Hey don't go to far. We're leaving as soon as we find TK and Kari."_

End flashback *** 

Yolei kept yelling at Davis, until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She grabbed the back of her neck trying to fight the pain, when her arms started to feel numb. _'No. No.'_ She thought desperately, trying to stay conscious. She felt herself begin to lose attitude when a pair of strong arms caught her. She sighed, _'Cody may be downright mean now, but at least he's still reliable.'_  She glanced up knowing it would be her last intelligible thought for a while, and saw _him_. Fear gripped her soul, but then her whole body went completely limp.

***

Her head was throbbing, but there was something else bothering her too. Her scalp felt as if it were moving on it own, like little bugs were working their way through her hair. Trying to remain as still as possible to avoid further injury to her pounding skull, she slowly reached her fingers into her hair.  It was down, someone had taken out her braids, _'Okay that explains the moving sensation. But where am I?'_ Yolei opened her eyes cautiously, than blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. The room wasn't quite as bright as she first thought, but it still hurt her eyes.

" Oh, your awake." A quiet voice came from her right.

Yolei turned her head to look at the little worm-like digimon and instantly remembered where she was. " Yeah, but nobody needs to know about that." She winced, and stretched back her arms; she panicked a bit feeling in vain for her wings.

" They retracted when you became unconscious." He answered seeing her fear. "Is your head still bothering you?"

" Yeah, feels like I got hit by a freight train." Yolei didn't know if she should be talking to this digimon, but she really didn't care.  She couldn't see a dark ring so he must be here of his own volition.

" Oh, I'm sorry.  I'll see if the master will allow you to have something." The digimon started to leave.

" Wait don't…." Yolei paused she needed an excuse for him not to leave immediately, the longer she could avoid Ken the better. " I don't even know who you are."

" I'm Wormmon."

Yolei sat up slowly and jumped as a pack of cigarettes was dropped near her lap.

" He's also incredibly loyal." The voice of, Ken Ichijouji, or better known here as the Kaiser broke into her thoughts, " I thought you might be looking for those." He smirked at her with a sort of cruelty that made her blood run cold.

Yolei knew better than to stare for long, but damn, the years had been more than kind to him. He had filled out nicely, he probably stood about six feet, his cold indigo eyes stood out with the charcoal gray long-sleeve shirt and black slacks he was wearing.  His haircut was the same as it had been the real world, good lord it just wasn't fair; he was better looking then he had ever been.  Yolei picked up the pack, withdrew a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, while looking for her lighter. She looked up at him with the cigarette hanging out of her mouth, " Yeah I was, but they don't do me much good without a lighter." She smirked, not knowing if it was her best move, but he was looking her over so she obviously had some affect on him.

He snapped his fingers and a digimon opened the chamber doors.

" Gatomon?" Yolei gasped the nonchalant attitude lost for a moment.

The cat-like digimon merely glanced sadly at Yolei than handed the Kaiser, a lighter. " As ordered sir."

Ken offered the flame to Yolei, who had momentarily recovered from her stupor. She lit the cigarette, while holding it in her teeth.

" Not scared of me huh?" He asked with arched eyebrow.

" My head hurts too much. Once it clears I'm sure I'll be shaking." Yolei kept trying to catch Gatomon's eyes but the digimon refused to look at her.

" She's not the same digimon you remember." The Kaiser laughed. 

Yolei bristled, " Where are her gloves? She doesn't like those scars to show."

" We don't hide scars here." He informed her.

Yolei squirmed a bit, having no comeback for his last remark, but she noticed a long scar on right side of his neck.  Without realizing she was speaking she commented softly, " That must have hurt."

" And these must hurt every time." His fingers trailed down both marks on her back.

Yolei stiffened terrified, '_How did he get over here so fast. Either he moves faster than humanly possible or the drugs are still affecting my head. I think I like the second option better.'_

" You are never to hide these in my presence." He whispered into her ear, keeping his hand moving up and down on her back.

Yolei tried unsuccessfully to stop the tremors that ran through her body. " That's an awful lot of skin your asking my to show."

His other hand turned her cheek so she would be facing him; " I've seen you out there. Besides, you've shown a lot more to certain people."

Yolei's mouth dropped open; shocked. _' How he could have possible known?'_

Ken caught the cigarette effortlessly and took a drag on it before handing it back to her. He stood up and walked to door, " I expect to see you for dinner. Look nice. Wormmon will show you where your new clothes are."

Then he closed and door and was gone with Gatomon in tow.

Yolei let out a breath and took a much-needed drag on her cigarette. " I'm gonna die."

***

The Kaiser ordered Gatomon to go check on one of his _pets_, while he leaned against Yolei's door. He heard her lament about her fate. _'Oh no my beautiful distraction. I've seen you with plenty of others and not die. Now you will be mine to play with.' _

***

" Not much to choose from in here." Yolei commented, as she lit a new cigarette with her old one. " This is an awfully small closet."

" You can use the file-pad in the corner." Wormmon gestured to the back of the closet.

Yolei picked up the small black thing it looked like a glorified etch-a-sketch. "What do I do with this?"

" You can use it to design whatever clothes you want." He explained.

"Thanks." Yolei muttered before smiling sweetly.  " Can I ask you something?"

" Ummm…I can't stop you, but I might not be able to answer."

" That's okay. Why do you stay?"

" Because I know the master needs me.  Now if you'll excuse me."

" Whoa wait. I need to take a shower, or my hair is gonna be huge." Yolei pulled on the crimped ends of her hair.

" The bathroom is through the red door. It should have anything you need."

" Thanks.  How long do I have 'til dinner?"

" About three hours."

" Eep. I better get started."

***

Yolei sat in a huge bathtub; the water covered everything but her neck and head. "Hmmm… I may argue everything he does, but the boy has taste." She muttered to herself soaking in the bubbles and water.  The sandalwood scent of the bathwater relaxed her all too much. Her brain was drifting back to what Ken had said to her, '_How could he have known about that.' _It had only been that one time, unless she had done a topless dance that one time she got wasted with Davis. But that would only make two people that had ever seen her chest. She wasn't the most pure person in the world but she didn't sleep around. She climbed out of the tub, not wanting to leave the water, but not wanting to be prune either.

She wrapped a black towel around her body and used another to wrap up hair. She looked in the full-length mirror. She had definitely changed since the days of old. She had stayed about the same height keeping her at 5'6", but she had filled out her body.  The once stick-straight form she had been cursed with was long gone and now she had what she considered to be nice curves.  

_'Izzy certainly thought so. Ahh!! Out impure thought!'_ Yolei banged her head against the mirror. "It wasn't even like we were in love or anything. We just got carried away." She scowled at herself. "Whore." She sighed, "Well best make my appearance worthy of three hours."

She designed herself a black bra, with halter-top style straps and no back. "Black thong, back pantyhose, and black dress." She muttered punching the information into the file-pad. " I wonder if I can do jewelry with this thing?" Yolei laughed out loud. "Perfect. I may be your prisoner, but just you wait, _Kaiser _I'll make you mine."

***

Wormmon knocked on Yolei's door, " Are you ready miss?" He called out to her.

The door opened slowly to reveal Yolei, who held out her right wrist to the digimon. " I take it this little devise is why I can't use my powers."

The digimon nodded sadly before taking a better look at her. " The master will be pleased about how you look."

Yolei smiled, " That's the idea."

***

Ken growled angrily, it had not been his day. He had lost more ground in the North to the rebel faction of digimon that opposed his reign. He looked up at the opening door, and instantly forgot about the way the day had been going. Yolei stood in the doorframe her purple hair was in a bun with a few curls lining her face. Her black dress was a halter-top style with a plunging neckline, and the long skirt was accented by the two very high slits. She fingered at her necklace, which was a tiny onyx framed in gold. "I just realized that you don't wear glasses anymore." He smirked.

" I'm so sure that's the first thing you noticed. But no I don't; I've been wearing contacts for a couple years now." She smiled sweetly.

He scowled, " Don't be rude to me. I'll make you regret it."

Yolei gulped, not the reaction she wanted. " I'm sorry." She tried to sound as sincere as possible as she half bowed, giving him an even better view at her chest. She hoped to distract him; she looked up through her eyelashes at him. _'Bingo. Wonderful predictable male.'_

" Shall we." He motioned towards a long table.

" Of course." She walked over to the opposite side he started towards and sat down. _'Now what, Brilliant.'_ She thought at herself.

***

Yolei kept resisting the urge to drum her fingers on the table; he was driving her insane. He hadn't said fifteen words since they had sat down to eat, and she couldn't think of anything to say. '_What do you say to the conqueror of the digi-world anyway? How was your day? I think not'._ She didn't realize it, but while she was thinking her expression had deepened into a scowl.

" Don't do that." He snapped at her.

" Huh?" Yolei jumped and she instantly tried to figure out what she wasn't supposed to do.

" Don't scowl." He persisted.

" Sorry." She dropped her head a little, trying to focus on the table. She pushed her food around on her plate.

" Not hungry?" He questioned.

" Not particularly." She shook her head avoiding his gaze. Suddenly her glass flipped off table, she looked at the Kaiser who was recoiling his whip.

" I have very good aim. You will look at me, when you speak."

" Okay."

Snap. The whip cracked over her head and she stiffened trying not to break down crying. She took a deep breath and looked at him expecting the next order.

" You will affirm with 'Yes master', understand?" He sneered.

" Yes Master." Yolei held his steely gaze, with a certain amount of fear.

" Come with me." He stood up and offered her his arm.

Yolei threaded her arm through his, allowed him to lead her down another hall and into a quiet study with a fireplace.

He allowed her sit on the hearth of the fireplace she turned to look back at him. She made quite a lovely picture with the fire for background.  " Do you like this room?" He questioned as he shut the doors.

" It's nice, really pretty in here. You must read a lot, Master." Yolei couldn't help but wonder what sort of answer he wanted.

" I do." He sat down next to her. " In this room, you will be my equal. I need someone to talk to on an intellectual level that won't fear _trying_ to be right."

Yolei blinked, " Why not Wormmon?"

" Because he all he talks about is the past, and tries to make me remember things I have no purpose to remember." The Kaiser looked away angrily.

_'Great. Got him mad again. Are we trying to get whipped or killed tonight? Quick think of something.'_ Yolei's head spun trying to think of something to say. " Well master if I am to treat you as an equal, then may I not be punished if I speak to you informally." _'That's the best you could come up with?!? I am officially a moron.'_

" Very well, but only in this room." 

" Thank you." She smiled sweetly, but froze as his hand was once again on her back feeling its way up and down her scars. " Um…if we aren't to be formal here, then what should I call you." Her brain was jumping between going a 1,000 miles per hour and dead stop.

He chuckled, his breath tickling her ear, " Do I make you that nervous?" 

" No." Yolei lied miserably, eliciting another laugh from him. " Since when do you laugh?"

" I laugh when something gives me pleasure." His hand now concentrated on the right scar. " What is it like?" He had pulled away slightly.

Yolei was thankful for the fire it disguised the little chill she felt when he moved away.  " Um… well if you mean the flying. It's the most amazing thing in the world. Your so free, it's like nothing can touch you."

"Hmm… something to consider, but that isn't what I was asking about.  What was the merge like?" He persisted.

" Well, it's kinda impossible to explain. But for me it was like Hawkmon died. I couldn't talk him anymore, or hear him.  Although Tai says he can still hear Agumon, but I don't know." Yolei looked into those indigo eyes and found nothing but interest, it was unnerving so she continued talking. " It's not that I doubt him, it's just..."

" You think he's crazy." Ken finished with a smirk.

" Well, maybe a little. But Matt says thing about Gabumon. Of course they haven't had it easy losing their siblings. I mean poor Tai, losing Kari. And Matt still won't believe TK's dead. He says until he sees a body he won't believe it." Yolei realized she was rambling, but his hand was driving her a nuts, and not in the bad way. _'Down girl, no thinking of the enemy naked, bad thought… very bad thought… well AAAAHHH! Bad thought. Focus.'_  She continued. " The poor guy; it just would have been better if we could have found the body."

" He's not dead." Ken answered simply.

" He isn't?" Yolei sat up straighter, using a shocked motion to pull away a bit without being noticed.

" No. He's in the dungeon." He looked at her curiously.

" You've had him all this time? Why not use him against us?" Yolei racked her brain for answers something had to be wrong with her friend.

" I didn't see any reason to."

" May I see him?" Yolei requested dropping her head for emphasis, hoping to get some pity.

" Tomorrow." He answered and clipped her chin forcing her head up.

" Very well." Yolei knew better than to push her luck. " You seem to have work clothes for me. If you mean to have me work, could one of my jobs be to take care of TK?"

Ken looked confused, " You haven't even seen him yet. You don't know what condition he's in."

" It doesn't matter. He's my friend." Yolei insisted.

Ken scoffed, " More like used to be. Besides why should you care so much, he was in love with the one who died."

Yolei smiled, " I know he loved Kari." The she froze, what if TK still thought Kari was alive.  " You did tell him that she died didn't you?" 

" I told him, I don't know if he heard."

Yolei wanted to question the last part of his statement, but Ken was speaking again.

" I tire of this topic. Pick something else." He waved his free hand while keeping the other resting on her back.

" Very well. Um… I really don't know what to talk about. Can I ask you a question?" Yolei put on her most flirtatious smile.

His eyebrow arched, but he seemed to remain calm, " Fine."

" Do you ever leave here?"

" Why should I? Everyone out there is a moron." He half-growled.

Yolei winced, " Fair enough, but don't you get lonely. I mean talking to Cody is like talking to a brick wall, but if you need company it's better than nothing."

" I would have thought you would preferred more intelligent company." Ken cracked the knuckles on his free hand.

_'Damn you; get your hand off me. I can't think like this.'_ Yolei sighed, " Cody's smart, just jaded. But I understand where you're going, and yeah for my more deep discussion I usually talk to Izzy." Yolei realized that was a mistake the second the words came out of her mouth.

" I'm sure that's all you use him for." Ken sneered.

" That's not fair." Yolei put her hands on her hips. " It was only once. Things got out of control.  We both felt so bad about it. His girlfriend forgave him, but it took forever for her to stop shooting daggers at me whenever she saw me."

Ken smirked, " I wonder why." His fingers led trails down her face, her neck briefly nudged at the strap of her dress before continuing to run down her arm.

Yolei caught her breath in her throat._ 'Oh come on we're allowed two mistakes aren't we?'_ She took a deep breath and in a voice shakier than she would have liked, "I'm really tired."

Ken stood up and offered his hand to her. " Very well."

Yolei stood up and once again took his arm. He walked her all the way to the room she occupying.

" Gatomon will get you up in the morning in time for breakfast." He informed her.

" Thank you, Master." Yolei responded wary of the rules.

Ken brushed the curls away from her face and tucked them behind her ears. He rested his left palm against the side of her face and with his right hand forced her to face him. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Yolei at first tried not to stiffen up, then it was fight not to surrender, a fight she lost. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to hold him there as long as possible. His soft searching lips were driving her insane.

Ken smiled against her lips as her arms held him there. He continued kissing her softly, yet demandingly as his arms trailed up and down her back. Then suddenly he pulled completely away, not missing her disappointed whimper. " Go to bed." He ordered her.

Yolei blinked a bit dazed, than curtsied low. " Good night my Lord."  She then retreated into her room, and closed the door behind her. She slid down to the floor once inside. " Where did he learn to that?" She wondered aloud quietly. " It's gonna be a long enslavement." 

*_Begin flashback_

_" Promise you won't tell a soul?" Kari's crimson eyes shinned with a secret._

_" Of course. You can tell me anything." Yolei looked at Kari excitedly. " What is it?"_

_" I think I'm in love with TK." Kari flushed with embarrassment._

_" Well, duh." Yolei laughed._

_" You mean you knew?"_

_" Kari, we all can see it on **both** your faces. Well all of us but you, TK, and Davis."_

_" This is so embarrass… Wait both of our faces?? You mean you think he likes me too?" Kari wondered astonished._

_" You are both so blind. He more than likes you, he loves you, girl. You should tell him how you feel."_

_" Ya think?" Kari bit her lip nervously._

_Yolei grabbed Kari by the shoulders, " If I had a guy like TK interested in me I'd jump at the chance to be with him. Don't let him get away."_

_" You're right I'll tell him…" Kari decided before her terminal beeped furiously. " The e-mail's from Izzy, the Kaiser's on the move again."_

_" Let's get going." Yolei jumped up and grabbed her own D-terminal._

_" Hey, Yolei, thanks for the advise." Kari gave her a quick hug. " Come on let's go get that **cute evil guy**."_

_" Y'all just can't let that go can ya?" Yolei laughed as they walked out the door._

_*_

_" So exactly what happened?" Matt questioned._

_Davis jumped up angrily, " We've been over this. Kari and TK are still out there somewhere; we have to find them."_

_" Davis," Tai put his hand on Davis' shoulder, " We're all upset, but we have to know what were getting into. Believe me, Matt and I want to find them more than anyone."_

_Izzy walked into the room and handed out the maps, " Judging by the description of the explosion, these are the direction that they should have been thrown in. If we split up we should be able to cover more ground."_

_" Sounds like a good plan Izzy, thanks. Are you gonna stay out here and monitor." Tai took a deep breath._

_" I think it's best that way." Izzy nodded._

_" Okay," Matt took one of the maps, " Me, Sora and Yolei will take this area."_

_Tai nodded. " Okay guys, lets find them? Davis, you and me are gonna met up with Mimi there." Tai looked at Joe and Cody, " Can you two take the third section."_

_" No problem." Joe took the map._

_" Okay good we'll have the digimon spread out over the larger area just in case they're out there on the move." Tai took a deep breath and looked at Davis, " Let's get going, open the portal."_

_*_

_" Up you go." Matt pulled Sora up over the ridge. " You okay?"_

_Sora hugged Matt, " I'm just worried, that's all."_

_Matt sighed and kissed the top of her head. " It'll be okay."_

_" Um… guys I hate to break up the moment, but I need help." Yolei called from the bottom of the ridge._

_Matt let go of Sora and leaned down to help Yolei. " Sorry about Yolei."_

_" It's okay." Yolei started walking in the left direction. " TK! KARI!" Yolei kicked a stone with her toe idly as she walked over a small hill. Something shinny caught her attention, and she knelt down to inspect it. " Kari's camera." She whispered shuddering at its possible meaning. Yolei opened her mouth to call for Matt and Sora, when she heard Sora's anguished scream. ~No~ Yolei thought desperately as she ran towards the sound._

_Sora was kneeling on the ground her face covered with her hands, as she sobbed. _

_Matt's face didn't hold much expression except shock, he reached into his pocket for his terminal, " Izzy, we found her send the others." Matt whispered as he typed the message._

_Yolei shook her head in disbelief and shock, " No. I won't believe it. It can't be. I won't accept it." She started to sob._

_*_

_Tai held his sister bawling in anguish begging Kari to open her eyes. He yelled at her; screamed at her; and pleaded with her trying to force her awake. " Please Kari. Please wake up. Kari, answer me! Wake up! KARI! KARI!"_

_*_

_Sora and Matt finally prided Tai away from Kari's body. Sora held onto Tai and the two friends rocked back and forth in their grief._

_*_

_Davis stood in silence, his body shacking in disbelief. He looked at Tai, than walked over to Kari's body. " I'm so sorry." He whispered, than he reached into his pocket and transported back to the real world._

_*_

_Joe and Mimi were comforting each other the best they could. Mimi, just not understanding how it could have happened and Joe berating himself for not being there._

_*_

_Cody unwrapped a sheet from his backpack and covered Kari with it. " Rest in peace sweet Kari." He whispered before breaking down._

_*_

_Matt stood alone, on the edge on the ravine, silent tears rolling down his face. He clenched his fist and screamed for all he was worth, " TK! Where are you?!?"_

_*_

_Yolei kept hearing Kari in her mind ~ I will tell him~. " But you never got the chance." Yolei whispered to the wind.   _

_End flashback*_

Yolei thrashed wildly in bed, her body flipped from side to side and she moaned in anguish. " No please. You can't tell him if you're gone."

A hand touched the side of Yolei's face causing her to flinch, but not awaken. "Be still." The quite voice commanded, " You're keeping me awake." Yolei eventually sighed and her body stilled. " That's better." The bed creaked as the lone figure left the room.

***

Yolei's pounding skull woke her up from her restless sleep. She looked where her alarm should be but all that was there was an empty table. She sat up slowly her brain trying to function, " Oh right, I'm a prisoner." She muttered crawling out of bed.  She yawned and stumbled into the bathroom. 

Yolei had just finished a long, hot shower and was slightly more awake. After taking a dose of what looked like painkillers she sat down on the bed and sighed, when there was a soft knock on the door.  She looked down at the bathrobe she was wearing and shrugged her shoulders. " Come in."

Gatomon entered the room and closed the door behind her. " Good morning."

" What are you doing here?" Yolei snapped, her mind instantly clearing.

Gatomon looked at her without expression, " I'm here to make sure you are on time for breakfast with the Master."

Yolei glared at the cat-like digimon " That's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here serving Ken…"

" You will refer to him as Kaiser or Master." Gatomon ordered.

" Fine, the Kaiser than. What you doing serving the Kaiser? You are the digimon partner for the Crest of Light." Yolei put her hands on her hips. " You have a responsibility…"

" Light doesn't exist in this world anymore, it died with Kari." Gatomon growled.

" It did not! Kari would have wanted you to keep going, not surrender to Ken and his twisted plans."

" And I'm sure your living up to your crest." Gatomon mocked, folding her arms over her chest. " Pure-Love was it?"

Yolei dropped her head and took a deep breath, " Whatever. When's breakfast?"

" In about a half hour." Gatomon turned to walk out of the room. " I'll come back to get you."

Yolei turned to the closet and pulled out the file-pad. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. _'Kari, would have kept us together; it should have been me that died. Ken would have been defeated long ago.  I'm so sorry Kari, I've failed you and everybody else.  Some crest holder I turned out to be. Pure-Love Ha!'_

Yolei glared at her own reflection, the girl glaring back was wearing a dark red sweater now and black jeans.  Yolei suddenly felt very uncomfortable looking at herself. She could hear her own voice ringing in from the past. _'Look, Lexi, he said he's sorry that's more than you would have got from most. But I can tell you this much; he's good.'_

 She fought back more tears as she put on her make-up. "Stupid useless whore." She cursed slamming her fist against the glass. " I almost cost him the thing he loved the most, and I wasn't even sorry."

" Sorry about what?" Gatomon questioned as she crossed the room.

" Nothing I'm going to tell you about." Yolei stuck her nose in the air and sniffed.

" Breakfast is ready."

***

" You're awfully quiet today. Didn't you sleep well, or perhaps you had a rude wake-up call?" The Kaiser questioned Yolei as she looked up from her bagel.

Yolei bit her lip, if she wanted, she could get Gatomon in trouble. Her brain drifted back to everything she knew about the Kaiser and his punishments. " Master, I quite often have nightmares, last night was no exception. So no, Master I did not sleep well." She dropped her head back down to stare at her bagel.

" Would you like me to give you something at night to stop the nightmares." The Kaiser stretched his arms over his head in a lazy motion.

" Yes, Master, that would be very kind of you." Yolei didn't have any energy. She pulled at her bagel listlessly, " Master, I'm really not hungry." She pushed the plate away timidly.

" Very well, Wormmon, take care of Yolei's plate." The Kaiser snapped his fingers twice and the digimon came scurrying into the dinning room.

" Right away, Ken." The digimon started to take care of the dish, but the Kaiser cracked the whip against his back.

" I've told you about using _that_ name." He growled.

" I'm sorry Master." Wormmon sadly repented and took the dish away from the table.

Yolei felt tears stinging her eyes as she kept them glued to the table. She could sense the Kaiser's presence at her left and she felt a tremor pass through her.

" Look at me." He ordered, placing his hand her shoulder.

" Master, I don't want to; let me compose myself, please." Yolei begged softly.

He turned her to face him and wiped her face. " I am lord here. They don't feel anything anyway, so it really doesn't matter."

Yolei felt her jaw drop against his palm.

The Kaiser abruptly stood and turned towards the door. " You wanted to see your friend. Let's get this over with."

Yolei forced her body into action; maybe she could help TK. " Yes, Master I did, and thank you."

He gave another one of his blood-chilling smiles, " Don't thank me until after you see him."

Yolei took a deep breath more afraid than ever about the condition of her friend.

***

The dungeon was everything Yolei feared: dark, cold, damp and lifeless. Yolei shivered, the backless sweater she wearing, wasn't doing much to protect her from the cold.  The pair walked down the spiraling staircase until they reached a small cell.

The Kaiser stopped in front of the door and ordered an ogremon to open the door. " You wanted to see him, well come on." He sneered.

Yolei forced herself to move, despite her growing dread. She peered into the cell, trying to find some sign of life in the nearly pitch-black hole.  After her eyes adjusted she could make out a figure huddled against the corner of the room.  She stepped in, her legs shaking in fear. " TK? It's Yolei." She called out to him.

The figure didn't even move.

Yolei inched close enough so she could get a better look at the prisoner.  She looked back at the Kaiser, who stood at the entrance, arms folded arrogantly over his chest. She knelt down in front of the figure and at this distance she could make all the features out. His blond hair was dirty and matted; she touched the top of his head. " TK, it's okay, it me. It's Yolei."

TK didn't look up or acknowledge her presence.

Yolei drew in a trembling breath, as she slid her fingers under his chin and forced his face up.  He didn't fight her, but when Yolei looked into his eyes all she saw was nothing.  She held back a sob, but the tears rolled down her cheeks. _'Oh, TK, what did he do to you? Have you been alone all this time?'_  She looked at him more closely; his clothes were mere shreds, he was obviously malnourished. _' Why did he do this to you?'_ Yolei happened to look at his left arms and noticed the scars running down it: whip scars.

The Kaiser stood watching Yolei, the look of indifference written all over his face.  His eyes were following her every move, every gesture and his ears picked up every sound.  He watched her kneel in front of TK, touch his hair, touch his face and he heard her soft cry as she looked at his eyes.  It was strange, he couldn't understand: why would she even care?

Yolei stood up angrily, " You monster!" She spat drawing herself up to full height. " What have you done to him!?! You kept him down here alone in the dark, for your own little toy! You beat him! Why?!?" Yolei took a deep breath and pulled out the lighter she'd been allowed to keep and lit the wick of the candle in the cell.  She looked at the Kaiser who was now uncoiling his whip. _'Go ahead. I don't care.'_ She thought standing perfectly still.

The Kaiser grabbed her arm and jerked her to the right, throwing her against the stone wall.

Yolei held onto her aching head and looked up at the scene unfolding in front of her. TK was on his feet and he was walking towards the Kaiser. 

TK's eyes were still void, but he was moving.  Suddenly he turned towards the candle, grabbed it, and flattened his palm against the flame.

Yolei winced in pain as TK threw the candle to the ground and crouched back in his corner.

His broken, rasping voice echoed from the walls as he began to scream with all he had in him. "LIGHT IS GONE! NO MORE LIGHT! NO LIGHT!"

Yolei covered her ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound.

The Kaiser lifted her to feet and half drug her from the cell. He looked at her tear stained face and gave her condescending look. " I told you."

" YOU TOLD ME NOTHING THAT WOULD PREPARE ME FOR THAT!!!" Yolei screeched at him her body quaking in rage and anguish for her friend. " YOU DROVE HIM MAD! YOU…"

The Kaiser slapped her hard across the cheek flinging her to the ground and completely disorienting her. " You," He directed towards the ogremon, " take her to her room."

The ogremon picked up Yolei and all went black for her.

***

After Yolei had awakened in her room she'd cried for hours. TK wasn't even there anymore, it was just a shell, just the body; his soul was gone.  It wasn't fair all the Hell she and others had gone through, only to find him dead anyway.

*_Begin_ _flashback_

The group had been on the move for almost twelve hours straight. They were all tired and heartsick. After finding Kari's body the previous day, none of them had much hope for finding TK, but they kept going for Matt. Tai was with them, no one could get him to stay at home; he kept insisting that Kari would have wanted him to help find TK. Davis gave about the same excuse when he was questioned.  Joe and Izzy were in the real world, covering tracks and monitoring the situation from the outside.  Cody had nearly fallen sleep on his feet, when Sora walked up to Matt.

_" We need to stop." She whispered catching his hand. " They're all exhausted."_

_Matt pulled away roughly and glared at her, " Let them rest. I'm finding my brother."_

_" Matt, please, you're going to drop." Sora fought back tears. " I'm worried…"_

_" I can worry about my own damned self. I've done it for years, I don't really need you." He growled stalking ahead._

_Gabumon sighed, " Matt, Sora's only worried about you hurting yourself."_

Matt whirled around and opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out, a tear rolled down his face, and he turned his back on the others and whispered, " And I'm worried my brother."

_" Yolei! Yolei! Come in!" Izzy's panicked voice came over her voice-com._

_The others turned to Yolei as pulled the little devise out of her pocket. " Yeah, Izzy, I'm here."_

_" You need to get out of there now!" He demanded._

_" Why?" Yolei questioned._

_" I'm not leaving without my brother." Matt snapped._

_" You have to leave!  This is not up for discussion!" Izzy yelled._

_" Izzy, why? What's going on?" Yolei ignored the rest of the conversation._

_" That energy flux I picked up before it's back and stronger. It looks like it's sweeping over the digi-world." Izzy explained exasperated. " Now…"_

_The world turned upside down for the second time in Yolei's life. The screams both human and digimon resounded loudly, but the sounds of the digimon quickly disappeared.  _

_Yolei stirred to the sounds of Mimi's screams._

"Palmon, where are you?" Mimi looked frantically from left to right.

_" Mims," Matt stood up on shacking legs. " you okay?"_

_Yolei blinked in disbelief. Matt looked stronger than he had before, and his hair had black streaks.  Mimi's eyes were brilliant green and her hair was longer._

_Mimi shook her head. " No, I hurt all over. I think something happened to Palmon. I can't find her."_

_Matt looked around. " I don't see any of the digimon."_

_Sora screeched in pain, and cradled her hand._

_Davis jumped away from where he had been attempting to help her up. " All I did was touch her hand. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm."_

_Matt walked to his whimpering girlfriend, " Hey sweets, you okay?"_

_Sora shook her head and showed Matt her hand silently._

_Matt gasped; her hand was red and blistered, it looked as if she had second-degree burns. " Don't worry sweets, we'll get you help."_

_" My…my… back." She trembled. " It hurts so bad."_

_Matt knelt down beside her and looked at her back, " Oh god…" His mouth dropped open. " Yolei get a hold of Izzy and Joe.  Sora needs help."_

_Davis was looking down at his hands, " I burned her." He whispered._

_" Don't be stupid, Davis, there's no way you could've done that." Matt snapped._

" But he did." Sora whispered. " He touched my hand and it felt like holding a flame."

_" I'm not worried about that right now. Yolei, how's it coming?" Matt looked over at the purple haired girl and his mouth dropped opened again._

_" My back feels funny." She murmured, as she grabbed the com-link. She noticed a few of Hawkmon's feathers, but didn't really pay attention to how close they were to her. " Izzy, are you there?"_

_" Yolei, thank goodness. You've been silent for hours. Is everyone okay? I'm getting some really strange readings from your last positions."_

_" Just get Joe here. We need help."_

_End flashback*_

Yolei sniffled as she stood up, she grabbed the data-pad and punched in the information. She walked over to the closet and took out the sweatshirt and sweat-pants.  She opened the small refrigerator, took out some ice, wrapped it in a towel and placed it against her cheek. After changing her clothes she curled up on the floor and sobbed. She could remember all the reporters and television cameras, trying to find out more about the missing best friend of the dead girl.  

The main door clicked open and heavy footsteps walked towards her shacking body. Yolei lifted her head and looked up at the Kaiser, his superior look bore holes in her.

" What?" she whispered.

He knelt down and touched her swollen cheek.

Yolei flinched and pulled away with a start. "Don't."

" What's wrong with you?" He questioned.

" What's wrong with me?!? What's wrong with me? One of my friends that I thought was dead is insane and you have the nerve to ask me: What's wrong?" Yolei cried out.

" You will not speak to me like this!" He stood up and glared down at her.

Yolei looked up at him, with tears running down her face. Her voice broke as she screeched. " Why _Master_? Isn't this what you wanted: me on my knees broken before you. Well here I am just like TK: broken."

A silent stony glare was all she got in response.

" I'm sorry, Master, I forgot the rules." She grabbed the edges of her sweatshirt and jerked it off her shacking body. She sat for a moment: still crying, breathing heavily, in just her bra and sweat-pants. " Isn't that good enough, for you? Well here!" Yolei reached behind her back and started to clasp her bra, when a pair of large hands covered hers.

His low voice echoed in her ears, " Don't." 

Yolei trembled in terror as his strong arms lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down gently and turned away from her.  She heard the sound of a zipper and she clamped her eyes closed. She felt him lift up her right arm and place it in a sleeve; she opened her eyes and found him doing the same to the left. 

He knelt in front of her and zipped up the front, " This will do for now." He retrieved an ice pack and set it against her cheek.

Yolei placed her hand over the ice pack as well, and the Kaiser removed his hand. A few more tears escaped her eyes, and he wiped them away.

As he knelt there touching her face as he softly assured her. " I didn't drive your friend crazy. It just happened. I'm sorry." With that said he stood to his feet and left Yolei alone in her room.

***

The Kaiser stood inside his control room, breathing deeply as he stared at his hands. 

_" Isn't this what you wanted?"_ Yolei's voice rattled in his mind, the image of her looking up at him with her bloodshot eyes haunted him. 

_'It shouldn't bother me. I'm stronger than this stupid obsession.'_ His fingers traced an old picture of Yolei. It had been cut from a newspaper, some article written about her family's store. _'Weak moron.'_ He thought at himself. Why had he comforted her; what was it in her that drew him? He needed a distraction, something to get him away from all of this.

" Excuse me, sir." Wormmon's little voice drew the Kaiser's attention.

" What is it?!? This had better be good." He growled.

" Um… well that is to say…Master, we've had another uprising in the North." Wormmon winced and prepared for the beating of his life.

" Perfect." The Kaiser muttered under his breath. " Fine ready the Seadramon, I'll be overseeing the battle myself."

" If that's what you wish, Master."

The Kaiser pulled on his leather, trench coat and headed towards the door. " Oh yes, Wormmon?"

" Yes Master?" The digimon looked hesitantly at the Kaiser.

" Make sure Yolei gets dinner this evening. I doubt I'll be back in time to dine with her."

" What should I serve her?"

" Whatever she wants, just handle it. And make sure she actually eats." The Kaiser hollered at the digimon as he walked away.

***

Yolei sat on the bed staring into space, holding the icepack on her face. There was a knock at the door. " Come in." She called out.

Gatomon entered with a small tray of food.

" Oh it's you." Yolei slumped back against the bed.

" Who did you expect it to be?" The digimon set the tray on the desk beside Yolei.

Yolei looked at the items on the tray, " What is it?"

" This would be your dinner, _Princess_." Gatomon snipped.

" I can see that. Why am I being served in my room?"

" The Master isn't here.  He thought it best that you rest after your ordeal this afternoon." Gatomon looked at her curiously, " Where did he take you?"

" To see my friend." Yolei cynically responded.

" I see. I can't go down there." Gatomon sadly shook her head.

" Can't or wont?" Yolei opened the can of pop and took a drink.

" Can't. He doesn't allow me down there anymore."

" How come?"

" I upset TK too much. He tried to hurt me last time."

Yolei took a deep breath, " So what happened to him?"

" I'm not sure, but I do know that it happened at the time of the merge."

" How did that affect you?" Yolei questioned pulling at her sandwich.

Gatomon looked away, " It didn't Kari wasn't in the digital world. It didn't matter."

" Did you know she was dead?" Yolei quietly inquired.

" Of course I knew she was dead!" Gatomon snapped before sighing. " Would I have let _him_ do this to me otherwise." She shook her tail at Yolei, showing off the now gray tail-ring.

" Gray? I thought it was gold?" Yolei took a closer look at the piece of jewelry.

" Mine is; this is my present from the Kaiser. Just like your bracelet."

Yolei looked at the band on her wrist. " So you're not completely controlled."

" Nope, just enough to keep me in line. Just like you."

Yolei laughed in spite of herself. " Aren't we a pair then?"

" Something like that." Gatomon smirked.

" Hey what's this?" Yolei picked up a small black book off the tray.

" It's a journal, I remember you used to keep one. There's a pen in there."

" Used to, seems like a life-time ago." Yolei wistfully remarked, tracing the cover with her fingers. 

" I know what you mean." Gatomon hesitated a moment before blurting out. "How are they?"

Yolei cocked her head to the side, " You mean the destined? You've been dying to ask haven't you?"

Gatomon nodded.

" Well let's see…wow so much time has gone by it's hard to know where to begin."

" How many years?"

" Well, I was twelve then, now I'm eighteen. But I was almost thirteen at the time. So that would make it about five years."

" That's an eternity here." Gatomon's eyes misted with tears. " What was her funeral like?"

Yolei was silent for a moment, than drew a breath. " It was so sad. We were all there, except TK of course. Most of us were still in shock from the merge. I mean Davis wouldn't touch anyone for fear of what happened with Sora."

" What did he do to Sora?"

" He accidentally burned her. The heat from his digimon's power made his hand so hot that he gave her second degree burns in a matter of seconds."

" What about the others?"

" Well, Sora has pink wings, although they aren't much like mine. Hers never retract and they're more for looks then for use.  She's developed some sort of sonic scream too. Poor Tai."

" Poor Tai?"

" Yeah they're engaged now."

" They are? I thought Sora had Matt under control."

Yolei huffed, " Fifty heavy armed men couldn't control Matt, but Mimi's doing okay at it."

" I always wondered about those two. What happened with Matt and Sora though?"

" Sora couldn't handle it. Matt was just too much after we lost TK. He would run himself past the point of exhaustion, and when he wasn't searching he was either drunk or severely depressed or both. Plus everything other thing that came out of his mouth was verbally abusive."

" How did Mimi handle it?"

" Basically fought fire with fire. Although she did punch him once; broke her thumb if I remember correctly."

Gatomon laughed out loud, " Sounds just like them."

" So where was I? Oh yeah, Tai. Tai's a lot stronger now, breathes fire when you really piss him off too. Matt's even stronger than Tai, which was really scary for a while, but eventually we got him to cool off a little.  His hair is streaked with black, and he's got a horn on his head, but that developed later, no one is sure why. He wasn't very happy about that at first.  Mimi, well, her hair got longer, her eyes turned green and she has this ivy tattoo on her back. She can give you poison ivy too, which is a pain in the butt to get rid of.  Joe and Izzy, weren't with us they were monitoring so they were both unaffected.  Davis has the whole fire from his hands and that's about it, I think. Cody's got two spike horns and his back is covered with armor plating. He was affected so badly by everything. I don't even know him anymore."

" You mean by losing Kari?"

" Losing Kari, the merge, and constant stream of reporters always banging down the door."

" What did they want?"

" A story; what else?" Yolei ground her teeth together. " A reporter doing research on Kari noticed in most of pictures she was in, TK was next to her.  So she started researching TK and came up with a real fucked up scenario. I can still remember the stories the news ran, with shrinks describing TK as a killer."

" But TK was here they couldn't accuse him. There was no evidence."

" His absence was the evidence. You know he killed her then ran."

" But…"

" I don't want to talk about this anymore! It was hard enough to live through!" Yolei snapped.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press."

Yolei rubbed her temples, " It's all right. I'm just tired from everything."

" I need to get back."

" Okay. Hey, am I allowed to leave this room?"

" Yeah, but don't worry if you aren't allowed to be somewhere, you'll find out fast." Gatomon smirked.

***

Yolei stretched her arms over her head as she walked out of her room. Her cursed insomnia was keeping her up again. " I can't decide what's worse not being able to sleep or sleeping with nightmares." She muttered as she sauntered towards the study.

" Oh Miss Yolei, you're still awake." Wormmon greeted her.

" I'm always awake, Wormmon. Could you show me where the study is? I'm a little turned around already." She confessed embarrassed.

" It's alright. I'll show you where to go." The little digimon led her all the way to the door.

" Thanks Wormmon. I can get back on my own." She assured him.

" Very well. Have a good night, Miss Yolei."

Yolei shook her head as Wormmon shuffled away. She looked at the bookshelves and sighed. " Now lets see if we like any of the same books."

***

The Kaiser walked into the study, shedding his coat and throwing it to the floor with a grunt of disgust. He had won the battle, but the Northern forces were more of problem then he had expected. It had been poor planning on his part to ignore that part of the digital world.  He'd flopped down in the armchair and glanced in the direction of the couch, when he noticed her. He smirked as he stood and moved towards her. He touched the side of sleeping girl's face. She smiled and moved against his palm. He took the book that had been resting on her chest and chuckled quietly. The irony of her falling asleep with a book like Interview with the Vampire then being found by him was too much.  He sat watching her for a while, her peaceful expression and the rhythm of her breathing was putting him to sleep.

" You are a difficult prisoner to keep." He informed her as he kissed her cheek.

Yolei smiled in her dreams and muttered almost inaudibly, " Ken."

The Kaiser blinked; he stared at the woman trying to understand where that had come from. " Probably some damned ex." He cursed angrily, at the girl who scowled at the change in his voice.  His face softened slightly as he brushed at her nose causing her to twitch a little. " Let's get you to bed."

He picked her up and carried her to her room.  He awkwardly managed to pull the covers back before he set her down on the bed.  He tugged her sweatshirt over her head and gently laid her back on the bed.  He retrieved the tee shirt she'd used the night before and put it on her. " You are actually quite the pain at the moment." He smirked pulling the covers up to her chin.

He was almost ready to leave when he noticed the black book sitting on her table. He picked it up and opened the cover; the first page was covered with her handwriting.

"Dear Kari, I haven't kept one of these since you died. Maybe I'll leave it on your grave one day or maybe I'll give to TK if he ever comes back from inside his mind. I don't know where to begin so much has changed in the past few years. The most recent change being that I'm a prisoner of Ken.  I can just hear it now, you're laughing at me in Heaven wondering if I'm some kind of willing prisoner.  Gatommon is here, she's okay, but she serves Ken.  Don't be angry with her Kari, she was just too sad after you died. Anyway, the next time I write I'll tell you all about your brother and Sora. –Yolei"

He shut the book and set it back on the desk.  He studied her face she looked so serene. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, " No war and you have me at your mercy." He whispered against her skin.

" Stay." She whispered.

He visibly jumped and looked down at her to make sure she was still sleeping. To his relief and surprise she was.  He didn't really want to leave her; logically it made sense for him to stay. He'd have to come back calm her, when she started her nightmares; there really wasn't any point for him to leave.  He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

***

Yolei yawned, and attempted to look at her clock, which still wasn't there because this still wasn't her actual room.  Her internal clock was telling her that she should still be sleeping. So she sighed and closed her eyes, when she felt the other person move against her.  Her eyes shot open, and she cautiously looked over her shoulder. Ken was asleep next to her, and now that she was more awake she noticed that his arm was draped over her stomach.  He was spooned against her; they must make quite the picture at the moment.  Yolei closed her eyes, and immediately started drifting off to sleep, in fact it was almost as if a missing piece of her had been returned.


	2. Caged

"Day 31 

Dear Kari, It's now been a little over month or so since my capture and about a month since Ken started the ritual of climbing into bed with me after he thinks I'm asleep.  If the others ever do rescue me I doubt I'll ever be able to sleep. I just lie awake in bed, breathing quietly waiting for him to come.  I know I only mentioned it the one time to you, but I always thought that it would stop quickly, but it still happens. It's the same ritual every night: I'm sent to bed, I lay awake I don't know how long, and suddenly he climbs in beside me. I never hear the door open, it's unnerving.  Anyways I better go Gatomon is about to rip out my hair she's brushing it so hard. –Yolei"

" I really don't think he wants me bald." Yolei winced as Gatomon pulled the brush through again.

" Oops. Sorry Yolei. I'm just distracted that's all." She dropped the brush and climbed off the bed.

" Why? What's going on today?" Yolei questioned pulling out her wardrobe for the day.

" This is a bad day; it always is. Don't make him angry today. He'll hurt you." Gatomon scurried across the room, and opened the door to leave; " I'll be back for you in time for breakfast."

***  

Yolei examined the wound on Gatomon's back. " Usually you at least have to do something to make him hurt you. Are you okay?"

" I've had worse trust me." Gatomon sighed and looked up at Yolei. " How's your arm?"

Yolei shifted her arm and glanced at the welt. " It's not that bad. Still a bit sore though."

" I can't believe you did that. Why did you do it?" Gatomon inquired.

" It just felt right." Yolei picked up her journal. " I mean Wormmon hadn't done anything."

" The Master thought he had."

" I know, but that doesn't matter to me."

" It should; the Master could have gotten really angry."  Gatomon warned.

Yolei bit her lip, " I can't explain it.  I just had to react.  Although I think the Master was in too much shock to do anything to me."

" It's like I said, no one has ever done that before. I mean you took the beating that Wormmon was gonna get."

" I'm no hero, don't make a big deal out of it." Yolei rolled her eyes.

" Maybe that crest of yours still works." Gatomon whispered.

Yolei shook her head, " I very much doubt that."

" Did you want me to get your tea?"

" No I won't be able to sleep anyway. Besides, I'm sure the Master is still on the warpath. Just go to bed, Gatomon, I'm sure things will look better in the morning."

" As you wish." Gatomon bowed and left the room.

" Day 31 (still… it's night now)

**Dear Kari, I meant to write more this morning since I haven't written recently.  I'm keeping track of the days by making marks on the inside of the cover.  This had to be the worst day of my capture, since the first.  I know that so far all I've told you about is what has happened to everyone else since your death, but I don't know if I want to talk about me.  Besides it's a long tale and I need to get my sleep for tomorrow.  **

**I'm working with TK tomorrow; I work with him every other day.  After the first time I saw him I told myself that I'd never go down to the dungeon again.  I hate to say this but, Kari, he really scares me sometimes. It took me ten days to work up the courage to go back and when I did I saw nothing. I know what death is, because I see it his eyes. There is nothing there; he is empty.  I went back four times, I just sat there and talked to him. Then finally I saw what makes me continue: he peeked out.  You know just like when you were a kid and would play 'hide and go seek' and you would look out to see if your parents were still seeking you out.  Well that's what he did; he 'peeked' out at me, while I was telling him a story. I wanted to react Kari, god, just like in the old days: jumping around screaming and shouting for joy, but I couldn't. So all I did was continue with my story and hoped that he was somehow listening.  **

**I guess I'll tell you about the day I had. Basically Ken was like death-con-one today. Everything, I mean EVERYTHING set him off.  I hate it when he hits the digimon in front of me; he doesn't understand that really feel pain.  He hurt Gatomon terribly: just because.  I swear, one minute they're walking next to each other the next he's lashing her with that damn whip.  My breaking point came during dinner. Wormmon called Ken by his name and hell broke lose. Ken flipped the table over and went to strike Wormmon with his whip, and before I knew what I was doing I was in his path.  I have a nasty looking welt on my arm from blocking the shot.  I really surprised Ken and everyone else (including me) for that matter. He ordered us all out of his presence.  **

**Kari, I hate to say this, but you know that one time we talked about Ken being the emperor and everything and I told you I got this really odd feeling whenever I got near him.  Forgive me Kari, I think you're the only one who could, but I think I love him despite everything, and I hate myself for it.  One other thing I've been failing to mention, he kisses me before he sends me to bed.  Not like a peck on the cheek or something like that. I'm talking, kisses me until I forget where I am, then he orders to bed. I think he just likes to hear me whimper when he pulls away. **

**I hate my life. I mean I've hated it for a while, but I'm convinced it's going down into deeper depths of Hell.  Kari, I really love him.  Shit. That just sounds wrong. I mean I hate everything he does but I'm still attracted to him. Stupid chemistry. One of these days I'm gonna fix myself or become a lesbian or something; anything to get away from males.  Okay I've really gotta crash, I'm supposed to be up bright and early tomorrow. –Yolei" **

Yolei sighed and placed the diary on her night-stand, " It's not like I'm gonna be sleeping anyhow." She grumbled clicking off her lamp and settling in under her covers.

***

_' Nine thousand five, Nine thousand six.'_ Yolei thought idly as the minutes ticked away. _' Not that I could tell what time it is. Since I can't get him to give me a fricking clock.' _ She sighed, trying to decide if it was worth sitting up to beat on her pillow for a while. _'Might make me feel better. But than I actually have to move and as much I'm not sleeping, I am still comfortable. Why were you so angry today, Ken? What happened on this date that made you so bitter? I think entirely too much…'_

Yolei probably would have continued on her current mental tirade, but the bed creaked on the other side. She fought to keep her body still and her breathing normal.  She felt the breeze as the covered were pulled back and the other person brushed against her as he moved.

He settled in parallel behind her as always, but there were differences Yolei could not ignore.  If this had been any of the previous night he would have simply draped his arm over her middle and lay his head next to hers.  Tonight however, his trouble mood seemed to be following him.  His arms gripped at her; pulling her to him as if he were in some sort of panicked state. He buried his head in her shoulder as he began to tremble.

Yolei was frozen to the spot, her breath a little shaky as she tried to fathom what was going on. She listened to his labored breathing, _' What's going on? Is he scared or hurt? Duh! He's obviously hurting; and you call yourself smart…'_ Yolei wasn't sure if she should even move, it might make him angry with her, if she caught him in a moment of weakness.  _'Probably best if I just lay here and pretend to sleep unless he tries to wake me.'_

" I'm sorry." Came the guilt-ridden voice of the man clinging to her. " I didn't mean for it to happen."

_' He's crying'_ Part of Yolei screamed out for her to comfort him, but the other interjected just as loudly, _' Doesn't he deserve to? Look at everything he's done! Let him suffer.'_  Yolei winced her softer half winning with the argument: _' But he needs me, that's why he came.'_  

Moving tentatively to reduce the risk of startling him, she reached up and brushed a bit of his hair back with the tips of her fingers. " Ken."

Her soft whisper and her gentle touch drew his eyes up to meet hers.  He looked into her responsive features for only a moment, before seizing her again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke in broken phrases. " I killed him…. Made him go away… I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

Yolei just held him and let him cry. Every so often she would whisper a word or two of comfort. Finally she simply waited for him to either tell her what was wrong or her order to forget what happened. His sobs ceased, but neither of them spoke. Yolei was just waiting for him to speak, but he didn't. For the second time that night Ken shocked her down to the core.

He brushed his lips over the place where her neck met her shoulder. Tenderly and purposely he kissed his way up her face, until he reached her lips. He kissed her roughly his pain flowing through him as he strained for human contact. He suddenly stopped, _'Damn this day. I've completely lost it. I've got to gain some sort of control.  I will not resort to raping someone, just because I want to escape a damn ghost.'_  He noticed for the first time how close they really were. He was hovering over her, supporting himself with his arms. He opened his mouth to tell her that he had to leave, when she opened hers and took the breath from his lungs.

" Don't stop." She whispered in a voice raw with emotion.

" You don't know what you're requesting." He hissed threw clenched teeth, as he fought to keep control.

Yolei grabbed the back of his neck and forced his head down towards her. She brushed her lips over his spoke, " Yes I do."

***

Ken kissed her lips one more time before he lay down next to her.  She remained still for a moment indecision marking her face. He didn't know what to say to her, but she cut him off.

" I guess this screws the formalities in this room too, huh?" She yawned sleepily.

He chuckled and shook his head, " My pet you have a way with words."

Yolei shrugged her shoulders as she rolled over and leaned towards her nightstand.

" What are you doing?" He questioned.

" I want to turn on the lamp. I want to see your eyes better." She explained looking back at him.

He snorted angrily.

Yolei touched the side of his face, " Please."

" Fine, if it means that much to you."

A genuine smile lit up her features; before she turned back to the lamp. She flipped the switch, but set the lamp on the floor.  She rearranged her position until she comfortably lying on her stomach close enough to touch him but far enough away so she could see his eyes. The light from the lamp cast eerie shadows throughout the room and gave Ken darker look.  " That's better." She smiled gently, before a small crash sounded next to her. She glanced over the edge, " Just my diary." She settled back under sheet.

" You are awfully fond of that thing." He pointed out.

" My only privacy. You've probably got cameras in my bathroom." She lightheartedly accused.

Ken looked up and the ceiling and whistled innocently.

Yolei pushed herself up and managed to pin his arms. She leaned against him. " I hope that was a joke."

He didn't seem too shaken by her reaction. " And what it's not."

She smiled and ran her tongue over his lips, before kissing him teasingly. " I'll have to make you pay somehow." She whispered against him.

He smiled lazily, " That I would like to see."

She started to pull away, " Maybe I'll just leave you hanging."

Ken gripped her arms and pulled her down next to him. " Not just yet though."

Yolei nodded and lay quiet for a time, before she felt his fingers tracing her scars once again. She sighed, " What is it?"

" Huh?" He looked at her confused.

" You do that whenever you're thinking. You know usually when people develop a physical tell, they develop it on their own person." She smirked gaining the upper hand for a moment.

" Maybe I like your body better." He kissed the top on one the scars.

Yolei turned red for the first time all night.

Ken laughed when he looked at her, " That's what it takes to make you blush."

" I'm not used to being complimented." She defended.

" So that would mean you're used to sleeping with people." He countered.

Yolei's face fell and she attempted to move away from his arms but he caught her.

" Yolei, I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He whispered in her ear.

Yolei closed her eyes and took a deep breath, " S'okay." She murmured and allowed him to move her back next to him.

" Now your thinking." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She smiled sadly, " I want you to change. I want you to understand that this isn't right."

" You mean you want me to admit you're right about this world and everything in it." He questioned.

" Aren't I proof enough? I mean the merge and everything surrounding it has to mean something."

" They are doing amazing things with genetics now a days. You can infuse a person with DNA from any animal."

" That isn't what I'm getting at and you know it. I mean that in order to merge the way I did with Hawkmon, we had to be equal."

" No you didn't. They do experiments with animal and human DNA all the time. That doesn't make the two subjects equal. Are you saying that you're no better than a dog?"

Yolei released a frustrated breath, " Sometimes I wonder." She then yawned; her exhaustion was catching up to her in the worst way.

" Let me tell you something." He admitted pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. " I was thinking the same thing. I want you to change. I want you to understand that this is my destiny and my right. You can be one of two things, my slave or my empress."

" I don't want to think about it right now." Yolei curled up against him and tried to ignore how tempting the offer really was. 

" Goodnight Yolei." He kissed the top of head.

Yolei held back tears, " Goodnight Ken."

***

"Day 32…. I hate myself. I slept with him and I don't even feel guilty, just sick.  I wish I had been the one to die."

           

Yolei threw the dairy across the room; it hit the wall with an impressive thud and plopped to the floor.  She lay in bed covered only by the sheet, when a knock on the door sounded.  Her chest tightened up and she started having trouble breathing, " Who… who is it?" She managed to squeak out.

" It's Gatomon."

Now Yolei was really panicked, her chest tightened even more, she grabbed her nightshirt and jerked it over her head.  She scanned the room for anymore incrementing evidence, when she didn't find any and sighed. " Um… come in."

Gatomon shook her head as she came in, " You're still in bed?  Lucky for you the Master decided to go into the real world for the day."

" Yeah, lucky." Yolei muttered.

" Are you feeling, okay?" Gatomon inquired.

" Um…yeah my stomach's just upset." Yolei quickly replied.

The digimon looked suspicious, " Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

" No." Yolei snapped, before recovering, " I really don't think I'm hungry. I'll just get ready, than eat lunch later, if I feel better."

" Only if you're sure." Gatomon hesitated.

" Positive. I just need a hot shower and to get cleaned up." Yolei smiled, hoping Gatomon would buy it.

" Very well, as you wish."  Gatomon left the room.

Yolei climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror. The hollow eyes that were reflecting back at were chilling. The past was coming back to haunt her.

_*Begin Flashback_

_" Have even said you were sorry?" Sora questioned the sixteen-year-old, who only served to shoot her a confused look._

_" Why should I it was only casual sex, well that's not exactly true. But it really isn't my fault. We got out of control.  He's the one with the girlfriend, he should have stopped it." Yolei rolled her eyes._

_" Yolei, Izzy is your friend how could you not even care about what happens to him and Lexi, he loves her." Sora admonished._

_Yolei twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, " Yeah, so he should have been the one to stop it.  It's no secret that I've always liked him."_

_" That doesn't justify it."_

_" I don't see why it has to be justified. It was just sex. It's not like it meant anything to him."_

_" It almost cost him Lexi."_

_Yolei looked shocked, " She actually forgave him?"_

_" Where have been the last 72 hours? I'm sure someone would have told you." Sora demanded._

_" I've been at Matt's. I'll probably be moving in there. I can't stay with Izzy anymore."_

_" You could go home." Sora offered, when Yolei snorted, she warned. " Living with Matt might not be the greatest idea."_

_" Why because he almost raped you?" Yolei sniffed. " I can handle him."_

_" He's stronger than you." Sora cautioned._

_" But I'm a whole lot faster." Yolei than looked at Sora, concern flashing for the first time in her eyes. " Did he ever apologize?"_

_Sora shook her head, but looked more sad than angry, " I don't think he even remembers."_

_" He should still apologize. I understand that you have the crest of Love, but he doesn't deserve to stand in your good graces. I mean you left him for your safety, you should just write him off."_

_" That's the thing, Yolei, grace is a part of love and it forgives when it shouldn't."_

_End Flashback*_

Yolei blinked and rubbed her forehead, might as well get to work. I haven't got all day.

***

Ken Ichijouji sat at his office staring at the computer screen in front of him, but his mind had long since drifted off to his lover of now two months.  It really was the perfect arrangement for him, no real attachment. She was the perfect slave, but she'd make a better empress. He just had to get her realize that it was her destiny. So far, whenever the subject came up, she simply wouldn't answer.  It was becoming a frustrating situation.

" Mr. Ichijouji?" A meek voice called from the door, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked over at the petite blond and instantly cursed the fact that he had a temp secretary.  It didn't matter how well trained they were, the actual secretary knew schedules, and how to handle problems without having their hands held; temps needed help with everything. Ken flashed a soft smile, " Yes, Marie, was it? Come on in."

The girl nodded and blushed a bit.

_' Wonderful, you think I'm cute. I hope you can concentrate over that. I would like to get back to what I was doing.'_ He thought as she began to speak.

" I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do about these invitations."

' I know Ann, left instruction about this.'

" I mean sir, that some of these aren't on the list of ones to be ignored." She rambled a bit.

Ken realized that his face had slipped into a scowl. " I'm sorry Marie. I was lost in though. Why don't you read me the list of invitations to me?"

" Of course sir, um we have the Hepstuer and Devists Wedding." Her face crinkled as she read the names from the piece of paper.

' That's Katy's second wedding I don't have to go.'

" It's on the 3rd of March."

" No I don't have time. Send an apology letter." He brushed some imaginary dust off his desk.

" What should I say?"

_' Are you really this stupid? Well I suppose it isn't her fault, she doesn't know where anything is, but she should attempt.'_ Ken laughed, " I forgot to tell you, I have pre-written apology letters in a file-folder in the desk your using."

" Oh, I see. Then I'll just personalize it."

' Wow. You figured something out on your own. Mental note: discover some safe way to make Ann sterile. Three kids is plenty, she doesn't ever need to go on maternity leave again.' 

" Okay now the rest of these are charity banquets: Let's see oh there are two on the same day…"

" Send apologies and $300 checks to each."

Marie cocked her head confused.

" I can't be playing favorites, now can I?" He gave her a dazzling smile.

She blushed again and looked quickly back down at her clipboard. " Okay the last one on the list. It's another charity ball. Um…it's for Child Self-Image Improvement. Should I just send your apologies?"

_' Child Self-Image Improvement? That's someone's old-kick, I swear that's Alexis Wheaton's charity.'_ His eyebrow arched, " Who is holding the ball?"

" Alexis Wheaton."

_' Damn, I hate to be right this time. Only person who holds true charity balls, she gets everything donated and everyone knows it. I can't miss this one. Shit.'_ His lip twitched, but Marie didn't notice. " Could read that invitation to me?"

" Of course sir: Mr. Ichijouji, I would request your presence at a banquet for the benefit of…."

Ken listened with only mild interest, until she _finally_ finished. " Marie send my RSVP."

" Um…of course, will you be escorting anyone?"

" Yes." He answer was a bit harsher than he had intended but that damn woman was getting on his nerves.

" I'll get right on it."

" Thank you Marie." He had been tempted to mess up her name, but decided against at the last minute.  He really was going soft.

***

" So what it is?" Yolei asked, as she lay wrapped up in his arms that night.

" Just a charity ball; a crowd of rich snobs looking for a new way to blow their money." He answered with a growl.

" Isn't that risky? I mean taking me back into the real world." Yolei bit her lip.

" Are you in hurry to leave?"

" I didn't say that.  But the other destined are in the real world." She looked up at him nervously.

" They've been here looking for you." He pointed out.

" I'm sure they have, but out there they can see me." She countered.

" Only one of them runs in the circles that I run in." Ken shook his head, " And she's not exactly a threat."

" You must mean Mimi. Okay, if you're sure it's safe." Yolei felt bile rise in her throat, but she managed to swallow it. _' I sound as if I'm trying to stay, but I am trying to stay. I want to stay. There's no use lying to myself.  I'm in love with the Ken and I'm pathetic enough to be his lap-dog.'_

***

Day Whatever (I don't feel like counting all those stupid marks today)

Dear Kari, I haven't written in a while. There hasn't been much to say. My routine is pretty much the same every day. Every other day I work with TK. I talk to him, hope he hears me, but I haven't seen much improvement since that one day he 'peeked out.'  I need to get him out of here. He needs Matt and the rest of the destined, at least the older ones. The rest of us younger ones have gone psycho, but I already told you about that.  I wish I could get TK out, but I'm too afraid to ask.  

Anyway, it's like I said the pattern follows a normal (if you could this life normal) tend. Ken will spend a few days in the real world, keeping up his company and such, then spend a few days here. But most every night he's with me.  Sometimes he just holds me as we sleep, and other times we make love until the 'sun' comes up.  He usually leaves, while I'm sleeping. I guess he just follows his pattern.  Gatomon surprised me yesterday morning; she came in too fast and caught me picking up my shirt.  She came un-glued not that I blame her or anything, I would have hated me too.  She scratched me on the arm, I made up some story to Ken about how she had slipped and accidentally nicked me.  He bought it, thank goodness. He also brought up the whole Empress thing again.  

I don't want to rule the digimon; I can't understand why he can't just leave them alone.  I just can't bring myself to try to escape. I don't think I want to. I mean he's like a drug. You know it's bad for you and you know in the end all you're going to be hurt.  But it's like I said he's a drug and in the same way he's addicting. You can't stop; you don't want to even though you know you should. You just don't want to.  –Yolei"

***

" Still mad at me?" Yolei looked at Gatomon as she slammed down the breakfast tray. " I'll take that as a yes."

The digimon glared up at her, " How could you? The others…"

" The others are as screwed up as I am. The only ones that are doing okay are the older ones and they didn't start off so hot." Yolei snapped.

" But the others aren't sleeping with their sworn enemy." Gatomon accused.

" Davis is so drunk half the time he would know his worst enemy if he were confronted with him.  And Cody's worst enemy is sun-shine." Yolei folded her arms over her chest.

" Listen to yourself, you're getting to be as bad as _him_."

" I should have told him you scratched me on purpose!" Yolei screeched.

" You didn't?" Gatomon questioned. " Why?"

Yolei sighed, " Because I didn't want him to hurt you."

" That still matters to you?"

" No I risked him catching me lying for the heck of it." Yolei rolled her eyes, and then took a deep breath, " Truce?"

" If you explain: why."

" I can't, I don't even understand it.  The first time it just happened and after that it just became normal."  Yolei's eyes filled with tears.

Gatomon bit her lip, " So what are you going to do?"

" Well, for now, nothing. I need to plan some way of getting TK out of here. Ken doesn't need him for anything so there's no reason to keep him."

" What are you going to do?"

" I don't know maybe I'll just ask." Yolei shrugged.

" Is that wise?" Gatomon questioned.

" Is it not wise?" Yolei demanded, " I'm willing to go out on a limb, but not if it's gonna get sawed off behind me."

" I don't know either way, no one has as much freedom as you have. Well, except Wormmon and he's here of his own accord."

" Why is that?"

" Why is what?"

" Wormmon why does he stay, I asked him once and he simply says: the Master needs me."

" I don't know. There was a rumor, but I don't believe it." Gatomon shook her head.

" What was it?" Yolei wondered.

" I can't remember, if it comes to me I'll tell you." Gatomon walked towards the door.

" Thanks." Yolei turned away as the door closed and started picking at her bagel.

_'You do remember that rumor. You afraid of the same thing I am. Ken was supposed to be one of us. He was supposed to be one of the digi-destined. What happened to him? Why did he choose this path?'_

***

Yolei sat down at the opposite side of TK's cell and looked at the blank eyes of the young destined. " So where was I? Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you about Mimi and Matt.  Well Mimi is a fashion model, big surprise there, huh? And Matt was working as a soundboard guy at a record studio.  He stopped playing music after we couldn't find you.  He pawned like everything owned for…" Yolei trailed off and bit her lip, _'I am not about to tell TK that his brother was addicted to every bad thing on the planet. I don't care if he can hear me or not.'_  She shook her head and continued, "…for any sort of distraction he could find."

Yolei talked for a couple hours before she was too tired to continue. She stood and stretched her legs and looked back at TK to catch a slightly less vacant look.  In fact, he raised his head and looked at her.

" Matt okay?" He croaked out hoarsely.

Yolei couldn't speak for a moment she was frozen to the spot. " Yeah, Matt's okay." She finally managed.

" I go now?" TK started slipping back into his mind.

" I hope so." Yolei walked a little closer to him, but he threw himself into the wall.

" AWAY! GO AWAY!" He screeched.

" Okay. Okay. TK, it's okay. I've going away now. I'll be back though." Yolei slipped out of the cell and sank down against the wall.

***

" What do you mean he spoke to you?"  Ken questioned.

Yolei looked down at him, from her position on the ladder, " Just what I said he spoke to me.  I think he's improving, well I don't know that for sure, but I do know that he's in there…somewhere." She muttered going back to looking over the books on the shelves.

" What are you looking for?" He asked.

" A book on mental diseases." She leaned a little to far and slipped off the ladder. She screamed as she fell, but a pair of strong arms caught her.

" You almost needed a book on first aid." He chuckled, adjusting her in his arms. " I don't think I have any books on metal disorders."

Yolei smiled and kissed his cheek, " Thanks. Do you think you could get me one?"

" Why?" He inquired.

" Because," She wrapped her arms around his neck, " if I'm going to be here, I might as well be doing something."

" I like what you do already." He kissed her teasingly. 

Yolei smiled against the kiss; she'd bring TK up later. " I know." She smirked knowingly.

He set her down gently, " I'm gonna be gone for a few days this time." He rested his forehead against hers.

Yolei grabbed his hand, " Well than let's give you a reason to want to come back." 

***

Yolei pulled her glasses down off her nose as she scratched a few notes on her legal pad.

" Now what are you up to?" Gatomon questioned.

Yolei rubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on, " I've been trying to figure out why TK went crazy."

" Does there have to be any more reason than him being in that dungeon?" Gatomon shrugged.

" Yes. There has to be something else, I mean, he held the crest of hope.  Shouldn't that have sustained him?" Yolei doodled along the edge of her page.

" It didn't." Gatomon snipped.

" I'm painfully aware of that fact.  Wait was Ken here during the merge?" Yolei sat up straighter.

" No he left before the sweep covered the area." Gatomon informed her.

" Makes sense." Yolei tapped the pen against the paper.

" What does?"

" That Ken wasn't affected by the merge. He was just like Joe and Izzy."

Gatomon huffed, " Except with one difference, he wasn't one of the destined."

Yolei just looked back down at her notes, " So Patamon must have been alive at the time of the merge."

" How do you figure?"

" Because, all of us but Izzy and Joe" She tapped her chin_ 'and Ken'_ she thought before continuing, " were in the digital world.  Their digimon were here, but they weren't.  The other part of this is that they didn't merge, but they weren't hurt either.  You were here in the digital world, but Kari wasn't and you stayed okay, relatively.  But TK didn't merge with Patamon; I can tell.  Which, could mean that they were both alive here, but weren't close enough to merge. That might explain it." Yolei bit her lip.

" Sounds like a stretch to me." Gatomon cleared the dishes from lunch and walked towards the door. " I shall return."

" Thanks for the warning." Yolei muttered to herself.

***

A woman stood next to the door, her brown hair pulled back in a sensible bun, her glasses firmly positioned on her nose. There was a little more weight on her face, then before, but other than that she looked the picture of health.  " Mr. Ichijouji, will that be all?"

" No, I have one more request for you, Ann." Ken stretched his arms over his head, satisfied with the fact that his sectary had returned.

" Very well sir," She stood awaiting his next request.

" I need a dress for this young lady." Ken handed Ann a picture of Yolei.  " Her measurements are written on the back. I need something perfect for her."

Ann looked over the picture than the words on the back, " What's the occasion?"

" Alexis Wheaton's charity ball."

" Probably should be black than."

" Actually I'd like to avoid that color; if possible."

" Very well, sir.  I'm sure I can come up with something."

Ken smiled, " I'm sure you will." He reached under his desk and retrieved a bottle of water, " Would you like some water?"

" No thank you, sir." A smirk crossed her features. " I couldn't have any caffeine while I was expecting. I'm quite happy with my coffee."

Ken chuckled slightly and the woman left his office.

***

_Yolei blinked against the smoke that was threatening to blind her.  She pushed her way forward, until she heard the sound.  It sounded like someone crying.  She finally stumbled across a little lavender haired girl huddled against a gigantic stonewall.  Yolei looked at the wall that seemed to stretch for miles in almost every direction.  She knelt by the little girl._

_" Sweetie, are you okay?" Yolei asked, touching the child's shoulder._

_The little girl responded by throwing her arms around Yolei's neck.  She shook, terrified and clung to Yolei desperately._

_" What's wrong?" Yolei tried again._

_The little girl sobbed, " You let him hurt me.  You said you loved me, but you let him hurt me."_

_" What? I didn't let anyone hurt you." Yolei attempted to explain._

_The little girl suddenly looked up at Yolei, " Yes you did, Mommy. You told me that you loved me, but you let him__ hurt me."_

_Yolei pushed slightly away from the child and stared at her in disbelief.  The child had beautiful blue eyes, one of them was blackened, but her color was undeniably Ken's.  " I… I …" Yolei stuttered trying to find words._

_Footsteps sounded hard and heavy against the floor the steady pace made Yolei's heart stop beating.  The sound was coming closer and closer.  _

_The little girl was now clutching at Yolei in blind terror. " Don't let him hurt me, Mommy.  Please, don't let him hurt me."_

_Yolei held the little girl, but looked behind her towards the wall.  The wall reflected her own image, expect her face was blackened with bruises and littered with scars._

***

Yolei shot up in bed screaming. She wrapped her arms around her chest and attempted to banish the images from her mind.

" Yolei, what is it?" Ken touched her shoulder.

" No!" She pulled away sharply. " Don't touch me.  I want to be alone! Leave me alone!" She yanked the covers over her shoulders and trembled.

" Yolei, look at me." Ken touched the side of her face.

Yolei smacked his hand away, " I said don't touch me!"

Ken growled and forced her down against the bed, ignoring Yolei's frightened whimper. " I am lord here. You will not tell me what to do." He tightened his iron grip on her shoulders before giving her a final shake and storming out of the room.

Yolei lay quivering in fear; she curled herself into the fetal position and attempted to calm herself.

***

" What do you mean you're going to try to escape?" Gatomon looked at Yolei like she'd grown a second head.

" One: not so loud. Two: not yet. I need I plan." Yolei clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

" Why the change of heart?"

" My heart hasn't changed, but I deserve more than a cage, no matter how pretty it is." Yolei ran her fingers through her wet hair.

" So what are you going to do?" Gatomon poured Yolei a cup of tea.

" I don't know, but I'm not leave without you and TK." Yolei sipped the tea.

" You can't even get yourself out." Gatomon snickered.

" Have a little faith." Yolei grinned.  " How many days until that ball?"

" It's tomorrow night."

" Oh God." Yolei fell off her chair in shock.

***

Yolei closed her eyes as she was pulled into the real world. Ken was standing next to her and led her into one of the bedrooms.

" You can change in here." He kissed her cheek and left her in the room.

Yolei looked around the dark room, and then looked out the window.  The sunset was breath taking, especially with the view from this window.  Yolei leaned her forehead against the cool glass and sighed. _'When was the last time I watched the sunset? I can't even remember.'_  

She walked over to the bed and picked up the dress bag.  She carefully unzipped it and inhaled sharply. She put the dress on, then the jewelry, and then slipped on the shoes.  She pulled her hair up and pinned it in place and finished with her make-up.  _'How long have I been a captive? I don't even know the date.'_  She squared her shoulders and rallied her courage.

Ken looked up as she entered the room.  She was stunning as always. Ann had done an exceptional job picking a dress for her.  The red silk clung to her curves, without looking too tight. The back was high, but front was low. " You look lovely."

Yolei blushed at the compliment, " Thanks. But this isn't exactly in our dress code."

" Those are for me." He traced one of her scars through the silk; before he offered her his arm and the two walked down to the limo that was waiting for them.

***

Izzy Izumi stared at the woman in front of him.  Her red hair was styled in an elegant French twist; she turned her back to him.

" Zip me up, please?" She requested.

He complied, " You think this will work?"

The woman turned to him and smiled. " Yes. Not a doubt.

" You don't even know if Ken will bring her." Izzy pointed out.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Yes I do, baby." She kissed his cheek than pulled away. " You may know him there, but I know him here. He likes to gloat.  He'll bring her for shear fact that he might get caught; it's an adrenalin rush." 

" I don't want anyone to get hurt." Izzy touched her arm. " Especially you and Yolei."

" Nobody is going to get hurt, as long as everyone remembers their parts."

Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa smiled from the corner they were contently occupying.

" See, baby, nothing to worry about. Come on people its show time." The redheaded female flashed a wicked smile.

***

Yolei licked her lips nervously; she moved a bit closer to Ken.

He looked down at her, slightly amused by her behavior. " You'll be fine. Come on we'll meet the hostess, than you don't have to do a thing." He gave her an assuring smile.

" If you say so." Yolei took a deep breath. _'I can handle this. I don't even know any of these people. Nothing to worry about.'_

Ken was shacking the hand of a woman that Yolei didn't get a good look at.

" It's so nice to see you, Mr. Ichijouji." The red haired woman gave a disarming smile. " Who is this beautiful companion of yours?"

Yolei felt her heart stop as Ken introduced her, but the other woman didn't even react.  

" Alexis, meet Yolei Inoue." Ken motioned for Yolei to move forward. " Yolei, meet Alexis Wheaton."

" Charmed." Alexis smiled and shook Yolei's hand. " It's nice to see Ken dating someone so eye-catching, maybe it'll teach him that _women_ come these things to be looked at."

Ken smirked, " Alexis, you'll hurt my feelings."

Alexis shook her head, " No, not you. You're made of tougher stuff than that." She touched his arm, " Now if you two will excuse me, I have a lot of people to greet. Nice seeing you again."

" You as well Alexis." Ken led Yolei away, " Stupid Bitch" He muttered under his breath.

Yolei just followed Ken's led. _' What the hell was that all about?'_ She looked up at him. " Old flame?" She questioned.

" No." He bristled.

Yolei touched his arm reassuringly, " Don't worry about it." She smiled looking at the dance floor,  " Dance with me?"

Ken smiled and led her to the floor without a word.

Yolei smiled as they danced, _'If we could just stay like this.  If only…'_

" Sorry we're being watched." Ken apologized. 

After the two were off the dance floor Ken introduced her to a few of his associates. Yolei wasn't bothered by the mindless conversation, although she felt a bit stupid, since she hadn't a clue about anything current.

A young black woman gave Yolei a hug and kissed both of her cheeks. As she kissed the cheek away from Ken she whispered, " Are you okay?"

Yolei was shocked but managed a nod.

The woman moved to greet Ken and her escort, who had been standing behind her greeted Yolei in the same fashion.

Yolei was fighting to keep from crying, Joe Kido was standing in front of her. He kissed both of her cheeks. 

He whispered against her skin, " Yolei, we've been so worried."

" I'm okay. I promise." Yolei assured him.

The woman kissed Ken's cheeks in a gentle fashion, but with the second kiss a threat was spoken softly, " You're fucked."

Ken's eyes widened as the young woman pulled he looked at her in shock. His questioning look turned cold, when he noticed Joe.

Joe took the woman's hand, " Taylor, behave please."

Taylor smiled wickedly, " Yes, dear."

Joe extended his hand to Ken, who accepted it warily. " I'm Joe Kido, this audacious woman is my wife Taylor.  I'm the guest speaker this evening."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Ken Ichijouji. This is my girlfriend, Yolei Inoue." Ken managed a cordial smile.

" I've heard of you." Joe kept a perfectly civil smile as he added under his breath, " If you think you are getting out of here tonight with her, you are sadly mistaken."

The couple walked away, and Ken tightened his grip on Yolei's hand.

" You're hurting me." She hissed in pain.

Ken lessened his grip, but didn't let go. His eyes were scanning the ballroom, for potential threats. " Did you know about this?"

Yolei felt her whole body go cold, _'He'll kill me, if I go back, but if don't he might take it out on TK.'_ She shook her head, careful to keep a neutral look on her face. "You know I didn't." She insisted.

" We have to get out of here." Ken growled.

" Excuse me." The pair turned to see a pair of light blue eyes.  Matt Ishida smiled with a gentleman's poise as he offered Yolei his arm. " May I have this dance?"

Yolei opened her mouth to decline, for her safety, but the blond cut her off.

" Why thank you dear lady." Matt led her to the dance floor with one smooth motion.

Once they were on the dance floor; Yolei was aware of two things, one that this was how they planned to rescue her and two that Ken was watching her.

Matt peered down at her, " Tell me you're okay."

" I am. I promise." Yolei flinched at the partial lie. " How long have I been gone?"

" Almost six months." Matt answered coldly.

" Whoa." Yolei breathed out. " The times must have aligned themselves."

" You can talk to Izzy about it tonight."

" No." Yolei hissed.

" What?" Matt looked at her questioningly.

" I can't let you rescue me." Yolei stated.

***

Mimi watched Matt dancing with Yolei and unconsciously smoothed her mother-of-pearl colored dress.  She noticed the scowl on Matt's face and the apprehension on Yolei's face. Something was very wrong.

" May I have this dance?" The deep voice questioned her from the left.

Mimi turned to look at the face of Ken Ichijouji, " Well I was…" She stuttered, for the first time in years, she'd been caught off guard at social event.

He gripped her arm with enough pressure to leave bruises." I won't take no for an answer."

***

" Look." Yolei motioned to Matt.

Matt stiffened, " What the hell does he think he's doing?"

" Power-play." Yolei answered. " It's simple. If you leave with me; he'll leave with her."

Matt ground his teeth, " We can't just let him take you back."

" You have to. He'll take Mimi back instead." Yolei stared into Matt's eyes, "Understand this, he doesn't have any particular affection for her and he's going to be very angry after a night like tonight."

"I'm not gonna let him have you again." Matt insisted.

" Matt, the chivalry and camaraderie is noted and appreciated, but I have to go back. There are things you don't understand." Yolei pleaded. " Just walk me over there, switch partners and call off the plan."

Matt was silent as the two kept dancing.

" Please, Matt. If you knew what I know, you'd let me go." Yolei felt tears stinging her eyes.

Matt finally exhaled a deep breath, " Yolei, you are like a little sister to me. I can't lose anyone else." He was shaking a bit.

" Trust me." Yolei started to move in Ken's direction.

Matt didn't fight Yolei and handed her to Ken, and retrieved a terrified Mimi.

When the Matt had gotten her far enough away. Mimi looked at him with a mixture of confusion and relief. " How did you know?"

" Yolei." Matt answered.

***

Yolei walked back into the little room she'd been in before the ball and changed back into her street clothes.  She walked out, stood in front of him, and inhaled as the pair transported back into the digital world.  They were standing in the studying; Ken still in his tux from the party.

" You should have warned me!" He growled at her angrily.

" I couldn't have known.  Until I saw Joe I was as clueless as you were." Yolei stiffened, seeing some of the others had for some reason charged her up. " This isn't my fault. You knew Mimi, might be there; don't blame me."

Ken gripped her arm. " I can blame, whomever I want."

Yolei felt some of her strength returning to her, " That may be true, but this doesn't make it my fault."

Ken shoved her into a chair, " What were you talking to that moron about that?"

_'Be specific I've been dealing with them all night.'_ Yolei took a deep breath, " I told him I had to come back."

" Wonderful! You have to be the most stupid person I have ever come in contact with!  Just tell him about his brother! He'll never stop now!" Ken yelled.

Yolei jumped out of the chair, " He never stopped to begin with! And for your information I didn't tell him about TK!"

Ken took a step closer to her, " Why aren't you afraid?"

" Because I don't care about myself anymore!" Yolei drew a breath, than all her courage and demanded. " I want you to let TK go!" 

" Why should I?" Ken challenged.

" Because he needs his brother Ken!" Yolei felt tears burning her eyes. " That's what he _said_ to me Ken.  He _asked_ in his _words_: How is Matt?  He needs his brother! Why can't you understand that!?!  Ken, TK is trapped in his mind; he's scared and he wants the one thing that always seemed safe to him: _Matt_.  TK needs his older brother!"

Ken had been clenching his fists during Yolei's speech, trying to block it out. At her last phrase he exploded in rage and struck her across the face sending her to the floor. " You little Bitch. What haven't I given you!?! And you dare treat me like this!?!"

Yolei picked herself up off the floor. Her voice was shacking, but clear, " Ken, this is pretty cage. You have given me every _thing_ I could want; but I don't have my freedom and that makes this place a cage. As much as I love you, I can't stay and won't change my mind.  TK needs his brother!"

" Get out of my sight." Ken had turned his back on her.

" No." Yolei started trembling, but was determined to hold her ground.

Ken whirled around to face her, the rage evident on his face. " Leave or I'll kill you."

Yolei felt her feet shifting, but she simply looked at them instead of moving.

Ken grabbed her hair and threw her against one of the bookshelves. He pinned her throat with his hands, cutting off her oxygen.

Yolei struggled against him until she felt her mind start to cloud. She felt herself lose consciousness, _' Sorry guys.'_

***

Yolei felt something cool against her face, she struggled to open her eyes and found that only one of them complied.

" Whatever you're about to try. Don't try sitting up." Gatomon's voice warned.

Yolei decided that was a good plan, " Am I alive?"

" That's the verdict for the moment." Gatomon responded sadly.

" I hurt everywhere." Yolei complained.

" You should be thanking Wormmon for that." Gatomon applied the compress against Yolei's cheek. 

" Please, speak in simple, very clear statements. I just got the shit knocked out of me and everything is a little fuzzy. So cut the sarcasm and talk straight." Yolei pleaded.

" Wormmon stopped the Master from killing you.  I guess he remembered you helping him."

Yolei felt sick to her stomach, " Is he…? I mean did Ken…?" Yolei couldn't finish the question.

" No." Gatomon answered quickly, " He got the beating of his digital life though; you think you feel bad."

" So where am I?" Yolei licked her dry lips.

" We're in your room.  I can treat your wounds and give you water, but I can't give you any food." Gatomon bowed her head. " I'm sorry."

" This isn't you're fault." Yolei assured her.

The door opened slowly and the Kaiser entered the room.

Gatomon helped Yolei struggle to a sitting position. " Yes Master?" Yolei asked her body quivering in pain.

" I want you to leave." He coldly informed her, " I kidnapped you because I wanted to use you for my own pleasure; now you're not worth it."

Yolei felt her eyes burning, but held back her tears, " I'm not leaving without TK and Gatomon."

Gatomon looked up at Yolei, her eyes wide with disbelief.

" You don't seem to understand I'm giving you, your life." He spoke slowly uncoiling his whip with last few words. " This is not a bargain. This is my order."

" I won't leave them." Yolei winced as the whip cracked against her leg, drawing blood.

" You are walking out of here." He explained, before a cruel smile pasted over his lips. " If you want to take them with you, than carry them."

" Fine." Yolei could feel every muscle in her body cry out as pulled herself to her feet. Her body trembled as pain surged through her system. _'If I can take the wings; I can take this.'_

The Kaiser stood silent as Gatomon picked up Yolei's jacket helped her into it. "Starting now." He glared at the pair.

" Fine." Yolei opened her arms and gathered up Gatomon. Her first steps were unsteady and after four Yolei felt the tears running down face as the blood ran down her leg.  She got out of the room and set Gatomon down before she started towards the dungeon.  The Kaiser followed a few steps behind her, occasionally cracking the whip near her.

Yolei shuffled into TK's cell and walked over to the frightened young man. " TK, we're going now." She put his arm over her shoulder and started to rise with him. TK wasn't helping, but he wasn't fighting, which right now was the best Yolei could hope for.  She trudged up the stairs, every movement threatening to drop her to her knees. She grunted with determination, as she continued forward.  Gatomon looked as if she would cry, as Yolei stumbled, nearly fell, but caught herself.

The Kaiser cracked his whip against Yolei's arm; she screamed in pain, but didn't fall.

_' I will do this.'_ Yolei thought gritting her teeth.

_' Yolei, you can do this. I'm so very proud of you.'_ The Hawkmon's voice echoed in her head.

_' Tai and Matt really do hear their partners.'_ Yolei's face broke into a smile for a moment, before another crack of the whip gashed her other leg.  She crumbled to the ground unable to bare the pain.  She could once again feel the blackness coming. She thought she heard some sort of alert and Gatomon screaming at Ken, but she couldn't be sure.

***

Cody Hida rounded the corner in the complex and came face to face with a very bloody Kaiser.  His emerald eyes narrowed in hatred, as he prepared to attack.

The Kaiser leaned against wall and spit out a mouthful of blood. " Your friend is hurt as badly as I am" He drew a breath attempting to steady himself. " Maybe worse, you should tend to him."

Cody stood silently weighing his options; finally he took a step towards the Kaiser.

The Kaiser's eyes widened in fear, before Cody walked into the hallway, where he'd just come from.

" Remember that fear." Cody cautioned not even looking back at the Kaiser. "Next time we met I'll teach you why you should be afraid." Cody heard the staggering steps of the Kaiser's retreat, but concentrated on following the blood trail.  He got into one of main rooms and saw the tale-tell signs of Davis: burn marks. Cody saw Davis struggling to get off the floor.  Cody hurried over to him and knelt down to assess his wounds.

" I lost him." Davis breathed out. " We have to get him." He kept trying to get up.

Cody looked at Davis for a long moment, " We'll get him later, man. We got Yolei back that's what we came for."  Cody grabbed Davis' hand and held it for a moment, before squaring his shoulders. " Let's get you outta here." Cody picked Davis up off the ground and carried him towards the others.

***

Yolei blinked sleepily, than squinted up at the shape of a woman.

" Are the lights to bright?" A calm voice asked.

" A little." Yolei admitted, attempting to sit up. She winced and cursed out loud.

" Let me help you." The red haired woman helped Yolei recline against a few pillows.

" Thanks." Yolei looked uncomfortable, " Lexi, why are you here?"

Lexi's pale green eyes locked with Yolei's " Yolei, I forgave you."

" Why?"

" Because I knew one day you'd be sorry. Besides it was my turn watch ya." Lexi admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

" What about Ken?" Yolei questioned.

" Cody lost him; he decided to help Davis instead."

" Why?" Yolei sat up a little straighter and instantly regretted it. " Ouch! I mean what happened to Davis?"

" Him and Ken got into it pretty bad.  Davis got the worst of it, but Cody said that Ken was in bad shape too." Lexi smirked.

" Um… would you mind getting Izzy for me?" Yolei asked quietly, unsure of what the girl's reaction would be.

" If that's what you want." Lexi stood up and strode out of the room.  Once she got on the other side she looked out at all the destined, sitting in the living room awaiting news about the injured girl.  " Izzy, she wants you."

Izzy stood up and walked over to the door, before he could touch the knob Lexi caught his arm.

" Be careful." She warned.

Izzy frowned, " I thought we resolved this."

Lexi looked into his eyes, " We did, but she's very vulnerable right now.  I just…I just…"

Izzy kissed her forehead, " You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Lexi gave him a half-heart smile, " I'll put some tea on."

" Thank you, Love." Izzy walked into the room, where his best friend had been sleeping for the last 24 hours.

Yolei smiled " Izzy."

He smiled back and hugged her gently, " I'm so glad you're safe."

Yolei nodded as he pulled away. " Me too."

Izzy wordlessly handed her a book.

Yolei looked at the cover: I Fell in Love with My Kidnapper: Documenting Stockholm Syndrome. She managed a half chuckle; half sob and looked at Izzy who simply shrugged.

" I heard it good read?" He offered.

Yolei felt her eyes burn with tears, " Izzy, if I never said how sorry I was about everything that…."

" Shh." Izzy cut her off as he sat down next to her. " I there too remember. I'm just as much at fault.  I'm sorry too." He brushed some of the tears off her face.  " Joe and Taylor looked you over and treated all your injuries.  You should be okay in a couple weeks."

Yolei sniffled, " That's good."

" What is it?" Izzy brushed the hair away from her face.

" Can I ask you a question?" Yolei looked into his eyes.

" Go ahead."

" How did you know Lexi was the one?"

Izzy only thought about it a second, " She forgave me."

 " Love through forgiveness I like that." Yolei looked a little wistful, before wondering, "Where is everyone?"

" Well, Cody was at the hospital with Davis, but by this point he could be at home resting."

" Davis got hurt that bad?"

Izzy winced, " Yeah, the only reason we didn't treat him here like we did with you, was because Joe wasn't sure if he was hemorrhaging or not."

Yolei felt tears burning in her eyes again, " Davis did that for me?"

" Yes he did. Although we weren't sure about his mental state after you got kidnapped. He was panicked. We thought it was going to be a repeat of what happened to Kari and TK." Izzy shook his head. " The second he found out about the rescue plan. He was pitching in left and right."

Yolei smiled, " There's our leader.  What about the others? Joe introduced an African woman named as his wife? Care to explain?"

" That would be Taylor, Joe's girlfriend. Lexi borrowed the rings.  Taylor's something else; and right they are probably picking up her little boy."

" Joe is dating someone who already has baby?" Yolei gasped, " I have been gone a while."

" Yeah, well they're a good compliment to each other."

" I could tell."

" So that leaves…" Izzy trailed off counting in his head. " Oh Tai and Sora are in my living room."

" Did they get married, already?" Yolei questioned.

" No, Sora wanted to wait until you were safe."

" That's sweet. What about Matt, and Mimi?"

" They are probably still down at the hospital checking in TK."

Yolei looked down at her lap and fidgeted with the blankets.

Izzy gave her a long look. " Yolei, what happened to him?"

Yolei shrugged helplessly, " I don't know he was like that when I got there. Ken said it just happened after the merge, but I don't know."

" It's a possibility."

" Wait! Gatomon? Where is she?" Yolei felt dread rising in her.

" She took off after the battle. We got that gray tail-ring off her, than she said something about heading north to join up with a rebel group." He assured her. 

A knock on the door startled both of them; Izzy stood up and called out to the person on the other side. " What is it?"

Lexi opened the door and came in with a cup of tea. She looked at Izzy, " Matt and Mimi are here; the prior wants to talk to you."

Izzy nodded and addressed Yolei, " Do you want to talk to Mimi?"

" Yeah, send her in, in a minute." Yolei confirmed.

Izzy left the room and Lexi offered Yolei the cup of hot tea. 

" Thank you." She studied the top of the liquid, before softly admitting, " I am sorry."

" I told you. I already forgave you." Lexi shrugged.

" Why did you forgive him?" Yolei wondered.

Lexi looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. " I knew that he meant it; when said that he was sorry.  Plus he showed up on my doorstep; forty-eight hours deprived of food and sleep.  That helped." Lexi nodded, before smirking. " You owe me a shoot."

" Huh?" Yolei was totally thrown. " What are you talking about?"

" You know that photo-shoot I wanted you to do and you said: no. Well the answer is now yes.  Charity balls don't pay for themselves when they are set up in a rush."

" That was _your_ plan?" Yolei looked astonished.

" Down to Matt dancing with you and Mimi planting the homing signal on Ken." Lexi laughed as the door rattled with another knock.

" May I come in?" Mimi's gentle voice requested from behind the door.

" Yeah, I'm leaving." Lexi opened the door, but looked back at Yolei before she left, " Feel better."

Mimi sat down on the bed, and brushed one of Yolei's locks of hair away from her face. " Yolei…"

Mimi never finished her statement, because Yolei collapsed into heart wrenching sobs. " Oh, sweetie, it's okay. You're safe now."

***

Matt leaned against the wall of the apartment as the others listened to him, " Well the doctors are assuming some sort of massive head trauma. All they know for sure is that my little brother is insane." Matt closed his eyes, trying to block the tears.

Tai shifted in his chair, " You don't think that's what did it?"

" Ichijouji had him captive for five years! Damn straight I don't think head trauma! When I get a hold him, I'm gonna kill him!" Matt seethed.

Sora walked over and hugged him gently. " Matt, let's just focus on the fact that we have TK back."

Matt kissed the top of Sora's head, " I know, Grace, but it's hard to be thankful, when I can't see my brother in there."

Sora smiled at the use of her nickname, but her face mirrored her empathetic sorrow at the mention of TK's condition.  Two had become good friends, after Mimi started straightening Matt out again. When Matt found out what he'd almost done to her, he started calling her Grace, because she forgave him. " He's in there, don't worry." Sora slipped out of his arms and went over to sit with Tai.

Mimi walked out of the bedroom tears coursing down her face; she ran straight to Matt and buried her face in his chest.

" What is it?" He looked down concerned. " Is Yolei okay?"

Mimi sniffed and tried to stop crying, " She's sleeping. She…Oh God…" Mimi broke down again.

Matt held her until she finally calmed, " Mims, what has got you so upset?"

Mimi whispered something in his ear.

Matt's face contorted angrily, he pulled away from Mimi and thrust his fist into the wall. " I will kill that man the time I see him!"


	3. Changed Epilogue

Epilogue

Mimi Tachikawa sat on the floor of her apartment and held up a stuffed animal to be inspected by the ten-month old baby girl.

" Oooo. Oooo." She responded lifting her chubby arms to try to grab it. 

Mimi laughed, picked her up and handed the child the little stuffed toy. " That's right, it's the neatest thing in the whole world."

The door of the apartment opened and Matt Ishida walked in a big grin on his face. " How are two of my girls?"

" We're good." Mimi struggled a little as the baby grabbed her earring.

" Hey, she has good taste." Matt laughed.

" Honey, if you aren't going to be helpful; don't speak." Mimi teased as she disentangled herself.  " So what's in bag?"

Matt pulled out a child's dress.

" Awe, it's so cute. But where is she gonna where it?" Mimi questioned.

" I figure we could bring her along to one of the social things." Matt answered, setting the dress down and taking the child from Mimi. 

" Ta-Ta" She squealed, placing her hands against Matt's face.

Mimi frowned, " You know she won't let us; it's too risky. Although," Mimi got a pensive look while examining the pair, " we could say she's yours."

Matt made a face, "Mims, your parents hate me enough as is, let's not give them any more fuel please."

Mimi rolled her eyes, " Yeah, well I suppose her eyes are a bit darker than yours."

The door opened again and Yolei walked in with a big smile. " There's my girl!"

The baby started squirming immediately trying to get to Yolei.

Yolei took her from Matt, " How's Momma's girl? How is my Cammy?"

Mimi piped up, " She was so good today. Took her nap and everything."

Yolei looked astounded, " You took your nap? Who are you and what have you done with my little girl." Yolei dipped the baby upside-down, drawing a giggle from her.

***

The four were sitting in the living room chatting. Yolei looked up and admitted, "I finally called Mantarou."

Matt smiled, " That's good. Are you going to see him?"

Yolei looked nervous, " Yeah, day after tomorrow. He seemed to want see me."

" Yolei, you ran away almost four years ago, of course he wants to see you." Mimi assured her.

" I just don't know what I'm gonna say to him." Yolei resettled Cammy on her lap. " He's gonna want to talk to my parents."

" Would that be so bad?" Matt questioned.

" I don't know; maybe not." Yolei fidgeted. " It's been so long.  How is TK?"

" He gets to come home for a few days next week." Matt recounted. " It's a slow processes. Oh yeah that group thing that Mims and I do with him is gonna be Tuesday."

Yolei nodded, than laughed. " So that's the night I get to run around the apartment naked."

Mimi started giggling, " As long as you are fully clothed by the time we get home at nine.  You'd be too much of a distraction to my lover there."

Matt snorted, " Yuck, she's my little sister."

Yolei couldn't help but grin at Matt's reaction. " So nice that I'm loved." A knock at the door sounded in the apartment. " I'll get it, it's probably some traveling salesman."

" I hope not with the rent we're paying." Mimi complained.

Yolei shook her head and answered the door, " Can I…" Yolei stopped mid-sentence her brain froze in place she couldn't manage to finish her thought.  Instinctively she drew Cammy closer to her chest.

" Dat? Dat?" Cammy pointed at the man standing in the doorway.

Yolei never took her eyes off of Ken, who stood in the doorway looking completely defeated.  Davis and Cody had been patrolling the digital world, and said that they had lost all trace of him, a few months after she'd been rescued.  They said it was like he just left.

Ken was staring at the sight in front of him in disbelief.  Yolei's beautiful face hadn't changed, but it wasn't her he was staring at.  The baby squirming in her arms was what held his attention. The little hair on top of her head was lavender colored, but her eyes were dark blue; they mirrored his.

When Matt had heard nothing, he assumed there was something wrong. He rounded the corner and clenched his fists. " What are you doing here?" Matt demanded.

Ken stiffened, he knew he didn't stand a chance against the older man and chose not to respond.

Matt placed his hand on Yolei's shoulder protectively.

Ken hadn't missed the motion and figured that Yolei must have needed someone to help her raise the little one.

Matt's voice was completely unforgiving, " Get off of my property."

Ken turned to go, but a voice stopped him.

" Wait." Yolei's voice wavered. " I want to talk to him." Yolei looked up at Matt pleadingly.

Matt grunted and took Cammy in his arms. " You have five minutes starting now." He disappeared into the apartment.

Yolei pulled the door closed behind her and the pair of old lovers stood silent in the hallway.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Ken quietly inquired.

Yolei felt tears burn her eyes, " I wasn't sure before I got rescued, than I didn't dare come near you."

There were tears in his eyes, " You could have told me."

Yolei shook her head, " No because I would have come back."

" Would that have been so bad?"

" My baby deserved more than pretty cage." Yolei sniffed.

" I want to talk to you." Ken admitted.

" What do you call this?"

" You're trying to try up loose ends. I want to really talk to you." Ken moved to touch her face, but she pulled away.

" No." Yolei bit her lip, than quickly before she could change her mind. " Come back Tuesday at seven. I'll give you an hour." Before anything more could be said Yolei fled back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

***

Yolei was bouncing Cammy on her leg, as she impatiently waited to see her older brother.

Mantarou Inoue walked into the park and instantly saw his baby sister. She would be nineteen now, and he didn't fail to notice the baby on her lap. " Lees?" He questioned behind her.

Yolei looked up and offered a teary smile and smile to her older brother, who nearly crushed the life out of her.  Cammy whimpered nervously at the new person, who was too close to her.

Mantarou pulled away and looked at the pair. " So, how are you?" He questioned.

Yolei shifted the still squirming Cammy, " I'm okay.  How are you? Sit. Sit." She offered him a place on the bench. " This is Cammy."

" I'm okay.  I've got a little one about this age now. Hi Cammy." He touched Cammy little cheek.

Cammy threw herself against Yolei's shoulder, and Yolei grunted in surprise. "I wish you wouldn't do that.  How are double-trouble?" Yolei questioned about her sisters.

" One married; one engaged." He responded. " And you are?"

" Single." Yolei winced as her brother frowned.

" Who is he? I'll kill him."

Yolei touched her brother's arm. " I have several people willing to do that, and I don't want any of you to."

" Yeah, but…"

" No.  This was of my own accord; my choice." Yolei defended.

" Why did you leave?" His eyes threatened to spill fresh tears.

Yolei shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know it was too hard.  After Kari died and TK turned up missing, I just couldn't take the perfect family life.  I felt like it was my fault, and I couldn't stand to be happy, when I knew the others were suffering." Yolei let the tears flow down her face.

" You could have come home." A familiar voice told her.

Yolei spun around to see her parents and sisters standing there. She was frozen in place, unsure of how to respond.

" Oh Sweetie, we missed you." Her mother threw her arms around Yolei's neck hugging her.

Yolei hugged her back; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed her family.

***

Yolei unlocked the apartment door as she struggled with the sleeping baby in her arms.  She entered the house and found that her two roommates were wide-awake.  She nodded as she walked past them and put Cammy in her crib before coming back out into the living room. She collapsed on the couch in a heap.

Matt looked over at her, " How did it go."

" He tricked me." Yolei smiled, " My whole family was there."

" So it went well?" Mimi asked.

Yolei nodded her head slowly, " Yeah it did. I'm really glad I got to talk to them.  I'll probably be moving some of my old stuff in here, since my mom and I are going to sort through my old room."

" How'd they feel about Cammy?" Matt dared to mention.

" They took it rather well, although my brother wants to kill the guy."

" He'll have to take a number." Matt growled.

Mimi swatted him in the stomach, " Knock it off.  What's in the envelope?"

" Pictures." Yolei whispered. " I had a camera…at the last…um…picnic before Kari died. I never got the film developed, cause I never finished the roll.  My mom took pictures of my brother's baby boy and a few from my one sister's wedding." Yolei felt the tears running down her face again, but quickly wiped them away.

The three sat laughing and reminiscing about the old days, as the pictures inspired one story or another.  A picture of Kari sitting next TK; bright smiles on both of their faces, brought a sobering reminder of what could have been.

" I always thought those two would get together." Mimi admitted.

" Every one did." Matt shook his head sadly. " Maybe one day we'll hang this one; once TK can handle it."

Yolei held up a picture of Tai holding Kari upside down as result of Kari tickling him. " I think I want to give this to him, but I don't want to hurt him."

Matt gave her hand a squeeze, " He'll love it; don't worry."

Mimi snickered, " Now this is one for the books." She dangled a picture of Matt and Sora kissing.  " I think I'll send this one to Tai in the mail."

Matt grunted, " My lover is a bitch."

Mimi flopped against him. " No, no dear. I'm a princess every day, whether you want to be or not."

" That's the truth." Matt rolled his eyes.

" I kinda like this one." Yolei held up a picture of Mimi sprawled across Joe, Izzy and Tai's laps.

Mimi made a face, " That is a terrible picture! I was having the worst hair day." She pinched Matt's nose, " And no comments from the guy who takes longer to do his hair than I do."

Matt argued, " No, we're about even now." 

Mimi walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved one of her scrapbooks.

Yolei grimmest, " No. That's the one where I'm fat in all the pictures."

" Not fat, expecting." Mimi countered. " And I'm looking for a picture of Tai and Sora anyway."

***

Yolei finished tiding up and house and changed her clothes. It took her forever to find something that fit, that didn't look awful.  She was a mommy and she dressed like it.  

Her eyes rested on the pictures that Mimi had framed on table.  One of Tai and Sora on their wedding day and there were pictures of the other couples as well. The picture of Taylor and Joe included her little boy, Justice, and had been taken at Taylor's apartment last month.  

The picture of Izzy and Lexi was a professionally taken engagement picture.  There was a picture of Yolei and Cammy, from the day she was born.   A picture of Davis holding a sign that read, " Losers get wasted; professionals get trashed," of course the irony was that the medallion around his neck symbolized the fact he'd been sober for six months.  

There was a picture of Cody and his girlfriend, Solitaire, a gothic chick that still frightened Yolei at times, but she all and all she was pretty sweet.  The picture of Matt and Mimi was priceless; TK had taken it the first night he'd been back. It looked so much like a picture Kari would have taken; everyone had jumped when they looked at it.  The knock at the door startled her out of her memories. Instinctively she looked at the clock, it was seven exactly.

She opened the door and let Ken inside. He glanced around the apartment, as if looking for someone.

" They aren't here." Yolei assured him. " But they'll be back in a couple hours."

He didn't speak just walked over to the pictures on the table; he lifted the one of her and Cammy and stared at it.  " I wish I could been there."

" No you don't; trust me."

" Yes, I do. I would've liked to have seen my baby be born." He argued quietly tracing the glass with his fingers. " And been there for her mother."

Yolei looked away for moment; she couldn't afford to lose control now. " Matt helped me through it.  He's been good Daddy to her, and Mimi's been a good second Mom."

" What's her name? Her full name I mean." Ken looked as if he were struggling with some thought he didn't even understand.

" Samantha Camille Inoue" Yolei answered.

Ken could feel the tears filling in his eyes. " Can I see her?"

Yolei nodded, " Yeah, but don't wake her up." She led them down the hallway, and into the nursery.  

Cammy was standing up in her crib pulling against the bars.  She saw Yolei and put up her arms, whining to be held.

Yolei shook her head, " So much for that idea.  She always has been a night owl."  Yolei picked her up and walked over to Ken. " Cammy, this is your Father."

Cammy blinked at the new person, unsure of what she thought, but when her eyes caught sight of his silver cross all doubts were erased.  She squirmed in her mother's arms and reached out to the new person.

Yolei shot Ken a questioning look, " Do you want to hold her?"

Ken nodded, but looked very nervous as the baby was transported to his arms. Cammy pulled as his cross and tried to put it in her mouth.

" No." Yolei spoke, drawing Cammy's attention for a moment.

Cammy dropped the cross with a pout, but quickly found his hair just as interesting.

Yolei couldn't help but smile at the pair; she'd been dreaming of this since Cammy had been born.

" Why Camille?" Ken inquired, " I'm assuming I know why you chose Samantha."

" Yes, I did name her after your brother, I was hoping you might meet her one day.  I picked Camille because it was a name Kari had wanted to use when she had kids." Yolei admitted.  " Kinda my last present to her."

***

It was five minutes to eight; Cammy was playing on the floor as her parents talked quietly on the couch.

" You need to get ready to go. Matt and Mimi will be home with TK soon and I can't risk all his progress." Yolei bit her lip.

" How is he?" Ken asked.

" He has good days and bad, but he's coming back.  I knew he could." Yolei looked away.

Ken touched her face, he felt her tremble as he turned her face so he could see her eyes. " I've missed you so much" His voice shook with emotion.

Yolei pressed her forehead against his for a moment, than kissed his forehead. " I know.  You have to leave now." She pleaded.

Ken dropped his head, " Do I have any chance? I want to be a part of her life. I want to be with you." He lifted his head and tears fell from his eyes. " Please, Yolei, I know I've made mistakes, but I've changed so much.  Please, I need a second chance and I need your forgiveness."

Yolei started crying, but managed to keep some sense about her. " I forgive you." She took his hands, " And I still love you, but this second chance is going to take time.  And our relationship will have to start as if I never knew you."

Ken nodded.

Yolei finally stood up and motioned for him to do the same; she picked up Cammy and walked Ken to the door.

He put on his coat and opened the door. They stood on either sides of the doorway, neither sure of what to do.

Ken kissed Cammy's head and she giggled. " Goodbye my sweet." Then he turned to Yolei and drew an unsteady breath. " I want to kiss you."

Yolei clamped her eyes shut, before she whispered. " You still have to leave."

Ken leaned forward and kissed her softly, trying to ignore how good it felt. He straightened up and walked away without a word.

Yolei walked back into the apartment with Cammy; the tears were flowing down her face. She put Cammy down for night, than climbed in bed and sobbed.  "One day my love. One day we'll be together again." 

THE END


	4. Authoress note

**Authoress' note:** I wanted to post this note for two reasons. One: so this would seen again; and Two: so that I could talk about my feelings about writing it. 

I'm very proud of this story. The first part is by far my favorite. It went through the most drafts and the most planning. I originally wrote this for a contest, but the site closed down before I finished the tale. So I finished it and posted it here. This is also the darkest thing I've ever written, but I'm very happy with it. Thanks for reading this note. Please review! Thanks in advance! 

*Smiles* -Tashana Ambrosia


End file.
